Fair Flowers Never Fade
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Beinlóth lives in a human village, and is called a freak. But what is she really? She doesn't know where she comes from. She keeps a diary about her life. Then the adventure begins...
1. Dear Diary

Okey dokey, here is chapter 1 of Fair Flowers Never Fade. And I have also put up chapter 2, as this one is so short.

This is a bit of an experiment, I have to admit. I expect, by the time a few more chapters are posted, people will be thinking "Oh, its one of *those* stories." You'll soon find out what I mean once I post more chapters.

So, please read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

__

_Fair Flowers Never Fade.                                                           _

_Chapter 1: Dear Diary._

__

_25/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_                  Today has been a typical day. Mother has been her usual bossy self, father has been getting drunk, (as is usual for him), and Alonia has been awful to me, (as always). Why do they all hate me? I don't understand. Well, I do in one respect. I am a freak. And there is no hiding from it._

  Ever since the day they found me, 15 years ago, everyone has despised me. But what I really don't understand, is why they even took me in in the first place. If they hate me that much. I was a small child, only three years of age when I was found wandering the streets of this God-forsaken village, covered in dirt and blood, and crying for my mother. Terena and Aronuel took me in, fed me, cleaned me, and have brought me up as their own. Yet even they regard me as abnormal. 

_  I am not like other humans. I do not know what I am exactly. I seem to be taller than every other woman my age, and fairer of face. Not that I am boasting, but it is they who have said it. The people that hate me. They admit that they are jealous of my beauty. My hair is so soft and fine, almost like silk to the touch. It is light brown, and reaches down to the middle of my back, and is naturally wavy. I do not suffer from spots or blemishes like they do. My skin remains peachy-soft and clear. My eyes are a startling crystal blue, and my senses are extremely…well, sensitive. My sight is incredible-I cannot describe it. _

_  I can hear everything, from the gentle rusting of autumn leaves on the trees, to the pattering of mice feet in the basement beneath our house. Talking about my hearing brings me back to my ears. Whereas everyone else has perfectly normal rounded ears, mine are pointed. I manage to hide them under my hair most of the time, but sometimes they have to be on show. People whisper and point, but I have learnt to not let it get to me. I guess I am what I am, and there can be no helping that._

_  Oh, I have to go now; mother is calling for me. She wants me to go to market. Great, I have to suffer the torment and humiliation of points and whispers. Oh well. Be back later dear diary._

_Beinlóth._

__

So, that's the introduction done. Are you starting to see what I mean by one of *those* stories? Please read on to chapter 2 and review. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	2. Market Day

So, no intro needed, read on and enjoy! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

__

_Chapter 2: Market Day._

__

Beinlóth hid her diary under her mattress, smoothed her skirt, and hurried downstairs whilst tidying her hair up. 

  Terena stood at the bottom, holding a cloak in one hand, and a basket in the other. "I want you to go to market and buy a few things for me," she told Beinlóth, handing her the cloak. She put it on 

"Here are a few silver coins. They should cover it." She gave Beinlóth a pouch of money, followed by the basket. 

"I need three legs of lamb, a couple of beef chops, and some herbs for the stock. You know which ones I use. Bit of mint, bit of basil, and a couple of sprigs of parsley. On your way." She bustled Beinlóth out the door, and watched until she had turned the corner towards the market. Then she went back to the kitchen. 

  Beinlóth walked along the path beside her fathers' stables. She could hear the horses inside, moving around. She smiled. She loved those horses. They seemed to be her only friends whom she could talk to. She continued along the path to the main square, passing small stone buildings and outhouses.   

  Milathon Square was alive with activity. It was Market Day, and there were farmers, traders, and livestock everywhere. Beinlóth walked around, smiling to herself under her hood. Even though she hated the village in general, it was quite fun going to market. There was always so much going on, so much to see and do. Everyone knew it was she under the hood. She could tell they were pointing and whispering as usual. 

_"That's the one I was telling you about earlier," _she heard one woman say on a nearby fruit stall. She looked over. She knew the woman, but not the man she was talking to. He was clearly a traveller, and Dweissa was the local village gossip, and knew everything about everyone. She loved talking about people behind their backs, especially Beinlóth. She had clearly been telling this traveller all about Beinlóth today. 

But she walked on, head held high, ignoring all stares and whispers. She knew there was no point in taking them to heart. She had learnt that a long time ago. 

She came to the butchers stall, and bought her mothers required meat. Then onto one of the various vegetable stalls to find the herbs. She knew which one to go to. A fairly old woman called Laraelia ran it. She was one of the few people in the village who did not despise Beinlóth. She was small, with grey hair, and many wrinkles. Yet her eyes were still the same, dazzling green that they had always been. They were the one part of her that remained young. She may have been old, but she knew how to take care of anyone who tried to steal any of her goods. She also lived alone, no husband or children. She was not originally from Milathon. In fact, nobody knew where she came from. 

"Good afternoon Fair One," she said when Beinlóth reached her stall.

"Afternoon Laraelia," Beinlóth answered, smiling. 

"What does your mother want now?" she asked, a small grin touching her thinned lips. 

"Bit of mint, bit of basil, and a couple of sprigs of parsley," Beinlóth recited. It was the same every week. 

Laraelia smiled. "She making that stew again?"

Beinlóth made a face. "Yes, unfortunately. Don't tell her I said that whatever you do!" Laraelia laughed. 

"Of course I won't Dear One. Here you go then." She put the herbs in small pouches for Beinlóth and handed them to her. "Just one silver will cover it."  
"Are you sure Laraelia? I have three here. Don't you want two?"

"No, you go on now. I don't want you getting into trouble. One will be plenty, don't you worry. I've done well today. Off you go, and I'll see you next week."  
"Aye, next week," Beinlóth agreed, She handed the kind old woman a silver piece, and walked off, smiling at her. 

"Aye, next week maybe," Laraelia whispered to herself as she watched the girl walk away, swinging her basket beside her. "Soon Fair One, it will be over, I promise." Then she started seeing to another customer. 

Beinlóth did not hear Laraelia's last words as she walked back through the market to the lane alongside the stables. To amuse herself, she started making up a song. She often did this, as she often had to keep herself entertained whilst doing household chores. She never knew where the words came from; they just flowed like water. 

_"Long ago, when I was young,_

_And worries I had not._

_A dream I had, whilst sleeping once,_

_That I have never forgot. _

_A fair lady came to me,_

_And unto me she spoke. _

_'Dear child the time will come when,_

_You are old enough to know the truth.'_

_I did not understand my dream,_

_I was puzzled for a while._

_I eventually came to the conclusion that,_

_She was someone special in my life._

_I have never dreamt that dream again,_

_But remember it I do._

_That fair lady, whom I met,_

_I hope to meet again soon."_

It was simple, yet beautiful. Beinlóth smiled to herself as she sang. Her voice was exceedingly fair, and if anyone heard her, they were slightly enchanted. She loved to sing; it was what she was born to do. She would often dance little steps along to her songs, even whilst walking.

She got to the stables, and decided to have a quick peek at her friends. She quietly opened the door, placed her basket on a nearby bale of hay, and went to the nearest stall. She took her hood down and smiled at the bay mare that stood there.

"Hello Kayla," she said, patting her neck. Kayla snorted in response, and nuzzled Beinlóths' face. She laughed. 

"You silly girl. How are you today?" Kayla shook her head and pawed the ground. 

"I know, I know, its hard being stuck inside, day in, day out. See you later." She stroked her one last time, then went to the next stall. 

There was a chocolate brown mare in here, Kaylas' sister. "Lesei, come here," she called over the pen gate. Lesei trotted over and welcomed Beinlóth with a nuzzle. 

Beinlóth saw the rest of the horses, then came to the very last pen. Aronuel had found this stallion a few days ago, wandering round the borders of the village, no rider, no saddle, or even any reins. It was a dazzling white, and his mane shone silver in the sunlight. His eyes were dark as Beinlóth walked up to him. So far, she had not been allowed to see him. 

"Hello there," she said softly, leaning on the gate. He snorted at her, but stepped a little closer. She smiled at him, and stretched out her hand. "Come on boy, I won't hurt you." He wandered closer, and she stroked his nose. 

He felt like pure silk. His coat was warm and glossy, and she marvelled at the velvet-like feel. "You're beautiful," she whispered. "Where do you come from I wonder?"

She suddenly realised how long she had been in there. "I've got to go now," she told him sadly. He snorted again. She laughed. "I'll come back and see you again though, I promise."

She hurried back to her basket, replaced her hood, and stepped silently out of the stables. She slid the blot across, and ran quickly back to the house. 

Her mother was waiting in the kitchen. "You been in with them horses again?" Terena asked, not looking at Beinlóth from where she was peeling some potatoes. 

"Only for a short while mother. I say hello to them every day." She placed the basket on the table and hung up her cloak. 

"You're mad, you know that? No one else talks to horses, 'cept maybe some weird folk. You spend far too much time in there. You get and slice that lamb up. I'm making stew tonight." Beinlóth rolled her eyes. It was the same every Saturday. Lamb stew. 

She fetched the meat, washed it off, and started dicing it up. She hated doing this. To think that it was once a living creature, slaughtered for the humans to eat…it sickened her. It was also a very messy job, and by the time she was finished, her hands were covered in the juices out of the meat. 

"Wash your hands, and do them carrots next," Terena instructed her. She was making the stock. 

Beinlóth did as she was told. This was also the same each week. She would do the meat, followed by the carrots, followed by the washing up. The washing up was the worst part. Terena would always use so much cutlery, and almost every dish she could find. Beinlóth finished the carrots, put them in the pot with everything else, and started running the water. 

It was much later in the evening when she finally got some time to herself. After dinner, she had to wash up again, then scrub the table, plus numerous other chores. Then her mother let her go to her room. 

She retrieved her diary out from under her mattress, and started writing again. 

So, that is the beginning of a new story. Hope you have found it ok so far. Please tell me what you think by the only way possible- review! Any comments, questions etc are very welcome. Chapter 3 coming soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	3. Entry 2

Ok, I'm updating today because I want to wish all my lovely readers out there a very Merry Christmas! These two chapters area present from me to you as a thank you for reviewing. Merry Xmas, and I'll update sometime soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Elerrina- Obviously she's an Elf. Beinlóth means Fair Flower. The old woman may be an Elf, she may not be. Have a god Xmas. ^_^

ElvenStar5- Wow, thanks! You think I'm a great writer? Awe, thank you! I can't stop blushing now! ^_^ Have a great Xmas. 

_Chapter 3: Entry 2._

__

_25/10 (Still.)___

_Dear Diary,_

_                   Been to market. It was the same as ever. Very noisy, very busy, and very entertaining. It always seems so…alive, so interesting. There's so much to see, and so many people to talk to. If they want to talk back that is. Saw Laraelia again. She's so kind to me. She's the one true friend I have ever had, and probably will ever have. The horses are my friends too of course, but they aren't the same as your own kind. But I feel that they are the only real 'people' who truly understand me. You can talk to them, and they won't answer back. _

_  Mother made me lock the hens up tonight, as father was not back. It was pitch black out there, and she knows how much I hate the dark. I took a lantern of course, but it was still horrible. I always see shadows on the walls, and every sound makes me jump out of my skin! It's silly really. I'm a big girl now. I shouldn't still be afraid of the dark!_

_  Father didn't get home till really late, and he was as drunk as ever. Mother got really mad at him, and threw the frying pan at him. It just missed him, and bounced of the wall behind him. She literally forced the slop she calls 'lamb stew' down his throat, then sent him up to bed to sleep it off. It's his own fault though. I stayed out the way. _

_  I saw the stallion today. He is so beautiful. He is a silvery-white colour, and if the sun shines on his mane, it looks like pure, woven silver. His eyes are really dark and mysterious. It's weird, talking this way about a horse, but it's true. He's so strange, but so wonderful. Apparently, he won't let anyone near him, according to father, but he let me pat him and talk to him. I seem to have a way with animals don't I? I'm going to have to think up a name for him, something beautiful and different. Something to do with the stars, or jewels. Something like 'Moonshine' would suit him, but that seems a bit feminine. Maybe 'Starlight'. No, I'm going to have to think it over. My mind is starting to switch off. _

_  What else happened today? Not a lot I don't think. I've just read over what I put in earlier. How many times have I entered that into my diary? It's starting to look more and more stupid every time I write it. Who cares if I'm different, deformed, and stupid? I have my soul, some kind of freedom, a roof to live under, and 'food' to eat. What else do I need really? At least I have some friends, even if they aren't human. And father has promised me that he will show me how to ride tomorrow! I hope he keeps his promise. It will be the best ting he has ever done for me. In fact, apart from taking me in, it will be the only thing he has ever done for me. I'm sure mother will hold him to it though. At least she has some sense of propriety even if it is only a tediously small amount. _

_  I had better get sleep now, dear diary. Perhaps I should think up a name for you. Something simple, like 'Daisy' or something a bit more exciting like… '__Crystal__'. I like that name. I'll sleep it over. Good night… _Crystal___, for now._

_Beinlóth.___

So now please go on and read Chapter 4. Thanks. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	4. Lessons and Learning

Merry Christmas again! Please read, review and enjoy! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

__

_Chapter 4: Riding Lessons and Learning._

__

The next day, her father took Beinlóth out riding, as he promised. She was genuinely surprised at this, but hid it well. She rode Kayla, as she was the smallest mare they had. Aronuel taught her the proper way to sit on the saddle, and how to hold the reins. Beinlóth was a fast learner, and by lunchtime, she had managed quite a fast trot. It helped that she knew Kayla so well. It helped her to put her trust in the horse. 

They continued all afternoon as well, and Beinlóths' laughter could be heard for miles around. She could tell Aronuel was in a reasonably good mood, and she used it to her advantage. Every now and then, he would have a good day such as this, and he would actually seem to like her. 

"Steady Beinlóth, we don't want you falling off!" he called to her. She laughed. "Don't worry father, I am fine."

They practised until dusk fell, then Beinlóth took Kayla back to the stable. She tied her up in the pen, then went to look at the stallion. She peered over the pen, but he didn't go to her. 

"I've been thinking," she said, "but I cannot think of a decent name for you. No name I have thought of suits a beautiful horse such as yourself." He turned round to look at her. She smiled. "Come here." She held out her hand, and he walked over to her. 

"Fán," said a sharp voice from the back of the pen. Beinlóth started in surprise. 

"Who's there?" she called bravely. 

A shadow moved in the far corner, and a hooded figure appeared. She immediately saw the quiver of arrows upon his back, and the bow in his hand. "Fán, tulo-sí," he commanded the horse.    

Fán turned around and walked back to the cloaked figure. 

"Who are you?" Beinlóth asked. 

"I am the keeper of this horse," he replied. She noticed his voice was clear and pure. 

"Show yourself," she ordered. 

"I do not have time for this," he said. He mounted Fán with such grace that Beinlóth had never seen before. He also rode without a saddle or reins. 

"Please, just let me see your face," she begged. "Then I will let you pass without arguments."

She heard him sigh, but he reluctantly lifted down his hood. She gasped. 

A wave of beautiful golden hair tumbled out. His eyes were the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen, even clearer than her own. His face was perfect, so fair, and proud. He looked down at her. "Happy now?"

"Your ears…" she whispered. They had pointed tips.

"What about them?"  
"They're…they're like…mine." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, and it was his turn to gasp. "You are the missing one? The one we have been searching for? What are you doing here?"  
"I was found alone in the streets as a baby. My parents were nowhere to be found, or so I have been told."  
"What is your name?" His voice was soft and kind now, and a hint of a smile played upon his red lips.

"Beinlóth," she replied.  

"I thought as much," he told her. He leapt neatly down off Fán, and walked over to her. He peered over the door at her. "Let me see your left arm."  
"Why?"  
"Just let me." She held out her arm, and he gently pushed her sleeve up. 

"No scars…" he whispered, more to himself than Beinlóth. 

"Scars?"  
"Beinlóth!" came a sudden shout. 

"It's father, hide!" she hissed. He ducked down and hid behind Fán again. She quickly rolled her sleeve down. 

Aronuel came into the stables. "Come on girl, I've told you before about staying out here too long. What you looking at?"  
"Nothing father, I'm coming." She gave one last quick glance at Fáns' pen, then ran to him.  

"You been looking at that stallion?" he asked as she walked back to the house with him. 

"Sorry father, I couldn't resist. He's so beautiful."  
"I know. I'm going to take him out of town soon, and try to sell him."  
"Oh no, you can't sell him!" she cried, stopping. He looked at her, puzzled by her sudden strange behaviour. "Why not?"  
"He's too lovely. Let me learn to ride him."  
"Oh no, no way Beinlóth. He's far too wild and big for you. You're sticking with Kayla my girl."

"But father…"  
"No arguments. Come on, get inside." He ushered her in, and shut the door to the darkness. 

Terena and Alonia were sat in the lounge, Terena patching up one of her husbands' shirts, and Alonia was brushing her hair in the mirror. She sneered at Beinlóth as she entered. Beinlóth sneered back. 

"Girls…" Aronuel warned. 

They looked away from each other, arms folded across their chests. Beinlóth grinned to herself before making to go upstairs.

"Oh no you don't young lady. There's a large bowl of washing up out in the kitchen to be done," Terena told her firmly. 

Beinlóth sighed quietly. She turned away from the stairs, and instead headed out into the kitchen.  

Terena had understated 'large'. The pile seemed huge to Beinlóth. She sighed, and rolled her sleeves up. But she knew she had to repay them somehow. After all, Aronuel had just taken her out riding, a thing which she had been begging him to do for many years now. She braced her shoulders, and started the washing.   

So, have a fantastic Xmas, and hopefully we'll all get what we want! Unfortunately, it won't include Orli! Never mind. Merry Xmas, and if I don't see you before, have a very Happy New Year. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	5. Entry 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

I hope you all had a good New Years Eve! I did! ;-)

Ok, I'm putting two chapters up again, to make up for the shortness of them. A bit more information will be found out about certain characters. So, please read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Oh, by the way, what would you lot think of having a unicorn in Middle-Earth? Would you accept that, or are they just too magical for M.E? Please tell me in a review, or e-mail me. It's not for this story, or Sleeping Dangerously. It's one I'm working on, and considering putting up. But not for a long time! Cheers. 

_~Lainfaer~_   

__

Elerrina- I wish I could have him for Xmas! Never mind. Hope your Xmas was good. Mine was great. ^_^

Lady Mirwen- I have a knack for writing? Wow, thanks! Thanks for putting me on your list. More will be found out about everyone very soon! ^_^

ElvenStar5- Here I go again, splitting between diary and story! ^_^

__

_Chapter 5: Entry 3._

__

_26/10_

_Dear Crystal,_

_HALF AN HOUR!! ___

_It took me half an hour to do that flipping washing! I know I had to give something back for the riding, but that was ridiculous! Goodness knows what was in that foul bowl. It was stacked high with plates, bowls, cups, saucers, everything dirty and covered in disgusting food. I didn't realise we had had so much to eat tonight!_

_My hands are all wrinkled because of the water, and the cloth disintegrated half way through. Took me 15 minutes to find another one! I hate washing up!  
Good news now-I finally went riding! Oh the freedom of riding! Kayla was so patient and gentle with me, she knew I was nervous. But my fears soon disappeared. I can't wait to go again. Aronuel was really nice to me today, (for a change). We spent all day out in the field, me riding, and him telling me how to sit properly and control the horse. It was so much fun, and I am really looking forward to my next lesson. It felt so natural, to ride.    _

_I went to see the stallion as I was putting Kayla away. He is so beautiful. And then, the strangest thing happened. In Fáns' stable, there was another like me. Fán is the name of the stallion I found out tonight. He said he was Fáns' owner, and he was…well, beautiful. I thought he was anyway. I know if Aronuel or Terena found him, they would hate him. So would Alonia, but knowing her, she would flirt as much as possible, that tart!_

_He was a little taller than me, and had long golden hair. His eyes were bluer than mine, and his face was so fair! He wanted me to let him go, but I wanted to know him better. He had his hood up at first, and I managed to persuade him to take it down. He did, and I saw his face properly. He also had pointed ears. I showed him mine, and he started talking about me being 'the missing one' and 'the one they have been searching for'. Whoever 'they' may be. He looked at my left arm, noting I had no scars, and he knew my name! He asked me, I told him, and he said 'I thought as much'. It was so strange. _

_But he did not feel like a stranger. I felt as if I had always known him, although I have never seen him before in my life. He was really kind to me once I had showed him my ears. _

_Then Aronuel came to find me, and he had to hide. Aronuel wants to sell Fán! I told him he couldn't, and he looked at me strangely. I just said he was too beautiful to sell, and that I wanted to learn how to ride him. But Aronuel just laughed and said he was far too big for me. If he sells him before that boy manages to get him home, goodness what will happen to him, poor beast. _

_I wonder what Fán actually stands for. It's not part of our language. Will he still be there in the morning? Or will his mystery owner have managed to sneak him out and away back to his real home. I hope so. _

_That's it for now dear __Crystal__. I love that name. I think I'll stick with it. Goodnight. _

_Beinlóth.___

So, please go onto chapter 6, and don't forget to review! ^_^

_~Lainffaer~_


	6. Dawn Discoveries

Ok, I've just realised, that this chapter is roughly the same length as 5! I thought it was longer. I'll update in a couple of days for you. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

__

_Chapter 6: Dawn Discoveries._

__

At dawn, Beinlóth had to be up to open the chickens. When she had shooed them all out of the house, she re-filled their food tray and water container. She made sure no one was looking, and snuck along to the stables.

He was still there. She smiled and tiptoed up to his pen. She looked around for the stranger, but could not see him in the darkness. She guessed he must be sleeping in a far corner, and Fán was hiding him. 

"You really love my horse don't you?" asked a voice as she petted his neck. 

She jumped back from the pen gate as he walked into the faint light coming through the cracks in the door and ceiling. He had his hood up, but she could see him smiling.

"Yes, he's beautiful," she answered, looking at him defiantly. 

He nodded and removed his hood. "I had to make sure it was you and no one else." He looked at her sharply. "No one must know I am here, understand?"

She nodded. "Of course. I can keep a secret." 

He smiled, and his expression relaxed. "I know. I just have to be extra careful." He stroked Fáns' mane, and the horse nuzzled him. 

Beinlóth smiled to herself. She could see they were close. "How long have you had him?" she asked.

"About five years," he replied.

She leant back on the pen door. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
He grinned and looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Why?"   
"You just wouldn't." He left Fáns' side and leant on the pen next to her, but still on the other side. "Do you know what you are called?"   
"What do you mean?"      
"That wasn't put very well. I mean, what your race is."

She raised an eyebrow. "I just thought I was a human gone wrong."

He laughed, and that sound lifted Beinlóths' heart. "Oh no, you're far better than these filthy humans, excuse the expression. Have you heard of Elves?"   
"No."

"Well, that's what we are, Elves. You're not deformed, or mutated, no matter what you have been told. You are one of the most beautiful creatures ever to walk this Earth. All Elves are. We are the First-Born, the first people to walk Middle-Earth. We are so different from humans; it would take too long to explain everything now. But you are no human. You are an Elf. And you don't belong here."

She gaped at him, eyes wide. "That's…new to me." So much news at once. It was a lot to take in.

"Look, you had better get back to the house. I don't want you getting into trouble. I'm going to take Fán back to Mirkwood, and as soon as I can, I'll come back for you. I would take you now, but my father will need to know I've found you. Can you help me get out of here?"

"Yes, what do you want me to do?"   
"Just keep that man and his wife away from the stables this morning. My scout is waiting on the borders of your village for me. I have to get to them safely and hopefully without firing any arrows. If I am seen leaving, the humans are sure to come after me. I don't want you to be in any danger, and so when I return for you, which I will, I will bring others to help."

"Thank you," she whispered, tears threatening to spill. She was finally going to get out of here? Back to her real people, her true race? She was ecstatic! 

He smiled at her expression and brushed a stray tear away. She smiled back at his soft touch. His skin was like silk on hers. "I promise I will return, one day as soon as possible," he assured her. She nodded.

"Now, get back, and I will hopefully be gone by noon." She nodded again, and smiled one last time. She started to leave, then remembered something. She turned around. 

"What's your name?"  
He smiled. "Legolas."

"That's a lovely name. Does it mean anything?"

"Greenleaf in my language. That's the language of the Wood-Elves. Sindarin, it is called. Yours means Fair Flower. How did you know what your name was anyway?"

"My bracelet." She held up her right arm, and there was a thin silver amulet round her wrist. He nodded. "Of course, I remember now. Good luck, and I will see you again soon."

She nodded, smiled, and then left, running back to the house before Terena and Aronuel got up. 

Told you it was short! So, please review with what you thought of those two. And don't forget about the unicorn! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	7. Escape

I know I only updated a few days ago, but I decided to give you a treat! Thanks for all the reviews, and replies are below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

ashley- You got snow? That is SO UNFAIR! It never snows in my flipping town! Thanks for your review. You're right, I don't know you, but it's always good to get new reviews! Unicorn sounds ok? Good, I'll use it then! Thanks, glad you like the story so far. ^_^

Elerrina- Fán means…cloud, I think! I can't remember at the moment, I'll have to double-check! I had to think of something white, and a cloud was the first thing! Plus the name sounded good! Of course it was Legolas, who else would it be? And he is the second main character in the story. Thanks for answering my unicorn question. I am going to use it. ^_^

the counter- You put the same on both my stories. Please, if you review again, try to make more sense!

ElvenStar5- Nice saying! As you asked sooo nicely, I updated quite quickly! ^_^

FrogsGoMoo- Cool name! Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ 

Lothliana- You dipstick! (My new word!) I'm sure I told you I posted this story…

__

__

_Chapter 7: Escape._

__

_27/10_

_Dear Crystal,_

_I saw the strange man again today. He told me his name. Legolas. It is a beautiful name, and apparently it means 'Greenleaf' in his language. He was really nice to me today, and we talked for quite a while. I am going to help him get out of here, so he can take Fán back to Mirkwood._

_He comes from Mirkwood! The great forest full of dark and dangerous creatures such as spiders. Yet he says that is where our people live. He told me that where he lives, it is beautiful and peaceful. _

_I…_

"Writing in that stupid book again?"

Beinlóth slammed her diary shut, and glared up at Alonia, who stood smirking in her doorway. 

"It is not stupid," Beinlóth argued. "It's like a friend."

Alonia scoffed. "Ha, you, a friend? In your dreams."

"I have friends."

"No, 100 year old women don't count."

"At least Laraelia listens to me, and is kind to me."

"Oh just leave me alone Alonia. Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you…servant. I shall see you later. Oh, and your friend in the stable? He will never get out of here." Beinlóths' head shot up to glare at Alonia in shock and anger, but she had already gone. 

//How can she know about Legolas? Unless she is talking about Fán.//

Beinlóth stuffed her unfinished diary under her mattress, and ran down to the kitchen. 

Alonia was sat smugly at the kitchen table, delicately eating a piece of bread with jam. Terena was at the sink, and Aronuel was nowhere to be seen. Beinlóth knew she could not mention the 'friend' in front of Terena, so kept quiet. She had already eaten, and so made an excuse about checking on Kayla. She saw Alonia's expression, but ignored it. 

She hurried out, and immediately saw Aronuel looking over another mare. She smiled at him. "What's wrong with Lesei?" she asked, seeing the frown on Aronuels' face.

"She's been limping lately. Must have a thorn or something stuck in her hoof. Come here and give me a hand looking." Beinlóth stepped into the stall, and stroked and petted Lesei's neck whilst Aronuel looked in her hoof. 

"No, nothing in there," he announced, standing up. 

"Her leg then? Perhaps she's pulled a muscle."

"Probably. You stay here. I'll go and get the ointment." He walked out the stable. 

Beinlóth grabbed her chance. She ran down to Fáns' stall, and called out Legolas' name. 

"Shh, not too loud!" he hissed, appearing from the far corner. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have long. Aronuel is looking over Lesei, and will be in here quite a bit. I'll keep him out as much as possible, but you'll really have to take a chance to get out today. Sorry." She made an apologetic face.

"Its ok," he assured her. Then his head jerked up. "Quick, he's coming!" He dived out of sight, and she ran back to Lesei. 

The rest of that morning was spent trying to figure out what was wrong with Leseis' leg, and by lunchtime, she was walking a little better.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Aronuel said as they made their way in for lunch. "She's a good mare. Don't want her out of action for too long."

The sat round the table together, eating their lunch. Alonia was opposite Beinlóth, facing the window. She smirked at her whenever she got the chance, as long as her parents weren't looking. Beinlóth just ignored her.  

Just as they were finishing, Alonia gave a cry and jumped to her feet. "The stallion! He's out!"

Beinlóth spun round in her chair, and sure enough, she saw the tail of Fán just disappearing round the corner. 

"Quick, after him!" Aronuel shouted, running out. "Come on Beinlóth!"

//He wants me to chase after! I can't! What will Legolas think?//

But she followed, quickly mounted Kayla, and they galloped after Fán and his rider. 

To her surprise, Beinlóth soon found herself far ahead of Aronuel, but did not want to catch Legolas and Fán. She could see them in the distance, and purposefully slowed down. She was amazed at how fast she had managed to go. She had only had one lesson, yet she had galloped over rough ground and in her dress! She was shocked at herself. 

As soon as she saw Legolas disappear into the nearby woods, she stopped Kayla. Aronuel soon caught up. "Sorry, I lost him," she apologised, looking at him. 

He was positively fuming. "The best stallion I've ever had," he muttered. "And he's gone."

They sat, watching the woods for a while, then turned and headed back home. 

"Well?" Terena demanded when they arrived, her hands on her hips. 

Aronuel shook his head sadly as he dismounted. "No, he's gone for good. Ruddy fast thing though. I could have got so much for him too."

Terena just made a sound of frustration in her throat and stormed back inside, Alonia following. 

"Never mind father," Beinlóth tried to reassure him as they stabled the horses and groomed them down. "He may return."

"No, he didn't come here by his own free will. He was either set free, or spooked and just ran for cover. He may even have just been grazing when I found him, you never know."

"Maybe," she echoed, gently brushing Kayla's bay coat. The horse nuzzled her, happy at being able to galloped for once. 

"You were bloody excellent out there by the way," he congratulated her as he put the saddles away. "How come you can gallop like that? You've only had one lesson."  
"I don't know, but I wasn't afraid or anything. It felt so good to be galloping, so free, and wonderful. I can't wait to try again."

"I had no idea you were that experienced. Maybe your real parents were riders or something."  
"Yeah, maybe," she answered, smiling at him. He smiled back. He had always been kinder to her than Terena, and she could quite easily talk to him about her real parents. They had often wondered who they had been, and if they would ever return to her. If they were still alive that was. 

The rest of that day passed quietly. There were no signs of Fán, but many of the villagers reported him galloping out with a hooded and cloaked rider upon his back. 

"No saddle or reins you know!" Dweissa told Laraelia that afternoon. 

"Really?" Laraelia asked, placing one crate on top of another. She was sorting out her fruit and vegetables ready to sell on her stall. Dweissa had come straight to her about the mysterious horse and his rider.   

"Yeah, no reins! I have no idea how he controlled that horse, but he made it look so easy! And you know that child has been giving her first riding lesson?"

"Who, Beinlóth?"   
"Yeah. Aronuel took her out yesterday apparently, and according to him, who told my husband, she's a natural. Saw her galloping after that stallion today I did. Looked really in control her horse she did. He was right. She is a natural."   
"I shall have to see for myself then shan't I?" Laraelia replied, smiling to herself. She would take some fruit round to Terena later, and talk to Beinlóth herself. 

****

Later that evening, Laraelia headed out to Terenas' house, laden with her weekly order of fruit and vegetables that she wouldn't buy at the market. 

As she walked up the lane beside the stables, she met Beinlóth coming out. "Hello my dear," she said softly, smiling at her. 

Beinlóth smiled back. "Good evening Laraelia. Here, let me give you a hand." She took some of the goods from Laraelia and helped her to carry it to the door.

"Thank you Love, that was very kind of you," Laraelia said smiling. They went in to the kitchen. 

"Ah, good evening Laraelia," Terena welcomed. Laraelia smiled at the woman who was elbow deep in washing up. Beinlóth had got off doing it for tonight. 

"Beinlóth, the money is on the side. Give it to Laraelia would you." Beinlóth handed her the four silver coins, and Laraelia slipped them into her apron pocket. "Thank you my dears. Now, I was wondering if I could have a word with Beinlóth." Beinlóth looked up at her. "What about?"   
"About this afternoon my dear. Could we possibly go through to the lounge Terena?"   
"Of course. I'll bring tea through in a minute if you want."   
"That would be lovely, thank you. Come on Beinlóth." They went through together, and sat on the sofa. Alonia was in her room.

"So, what is all this I hear about you galloping after that stallion eh?" Laraelia asked, smiling. 

"Oh yeah, well, he escaped, so me and father went after him, but he still got away."

"People have been talking."   
"Really? What about?"   
"You, and your naturalness on a horse, riding it and so forth."   
"Let them talk."

"Beinlóth, this is serious. You've met Legolas, haven't you?" Beinlóth stared at Laraelia in surprise. How did she know Legolas? "I thought no one else knew he was here."   
"Oh no, I've known him much longer. Anyway, the thing is, him and his people have been looking for you for years. And now he has found you, they will come back for you. Beinlóth, you must go with them. I cannot express that any harder. When they come for you, go! Legolas is your only key out of here now, and you must go with them."

"But I don't understand. How do you…" but she stopped as soon as Terena walked in, carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. "Here you go Laraelia. Busy day?"   
"Yes, as usual."   
"So, what were you asking about today then?"   
"Just asking about Beinlóth riding after that stallion of yours. She's a natural, I hope you know that. This girl could go far, very far, in riding." 

"Oh yes we know. She's brilliant." Beinlóth, looked away, and raised an eyebrow. Terena was just showing off, as she often did with guests. 

Laraelia spotted this movement, but didn't say anything. "I think you should let her develop her relationship with the horses a bit more Terena. Let her get to know them a bit better." Terena raised an eyebrow too, but said nothing.

"Oh yes mother!" Beinlóth cried, looking at her pleadingly. "Let me stay with the horses a bit more. I would love to become more skilled at riding."

"We'll have to see what your father says, but I will consider it I suppose," Terena answered, getting to her feet. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." She went back through to the kitchen. 

"Thank you Laraelia," Beinlóth said, her eyes shining. Laraelia just smiled. "I'm right you know. You have a special connection with nature, animals, and such like. Now, I have a story to tell you."

"A story?"   
"Yes, a true story. So, get comfy, and I will tell you everything."

You'll hear the story in the next chapter, and you will find out the truth about Beinlóth! We are starting to fade away from the diary a little I'm afraid, but it will return! Please review with your thoughts. Thanks. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	8. The Real Story

I got bored…so updated. This is Beinlóths' true story, about her life and family coming up now. I was asked the question 'How does Laraelia know Legolas?' Read on, and you'll find out! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- And I've updated quickly again! All your questions will be answered in time! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

ElvenStar5- Well that was positive, thanks! ^_^

******************

__

__

_Chapter 8: The Real Story._

__

"Long ago, there was an Elf called Gwirnaru. She lived in a huge forest called Mirkwood. You have heard of both Elves and Mirkwood I presume?"   
"Yes, Legolas mentioned them. He said I am an Elf."   
"Yes, that is correct. Now Beinlóth, Gwirnaru was your mother." 

Beinlóths' eyes widened in shock. "My…mother?"

Laraelia nodded. "Yes, your mother. She married an Elf called Brethil. He was your father." Beinlóth just nodded. She found her voice had completely deserted her.

"They had one child. That child was a girl. That girl, was you. For two years, you lived peacefully and happy together as a family. Then, when you were two and a half years old, still a young baby, Brethil was called into the Army. He was already in it, but he had to go out with his King and the rest of the Army to a nearby town called Laketown. You know the story of the Fall of Smaug I presume?"   
"Yes, the Battle of Five Armies."

"Yes, well, Gwirnaru knew her husband was going off into danger, but she had to stay at home with you. The Army left, returned, but Brethil was not among them. He had fallen in battle."

Beinlóth stifled a sob at the news of her fathers' definite death, but she motioned for Laraelia to continue. Laraelia placed her hand over Beinlóths' in comfort. "I'm so sorry Beinlóth. But I know he died thinking of you and your mother. He died bravely."   
"How do you know?" Beinlóth asked though her tears.   
 "All your questions will be answered. But let me finish the story first." Beinlóth nodded, and Laraelia continued. 

"Gwirnaru was overcome with grief. She would wander the paths of Mirkwood alone, dressed all in black, mourning for the loss of her husband. You were kept with nannies. Now, wandering Mirkwood alone is very dangerous, and so she would be followed, but she never knew about it. Your parents had many friends, and they did not want you to lose both your parents. They were well-respected people, and so yours and Gwirnarus' care was of the utmost importance to them.

One day, Gwirnaru decided to take you with her. You were three years old by now, and able to walk unaided. She dressed you in black, and you rode out together to a clearing just on the borders of the Elves' kingdom. It was even more dangerous here than where she had been before, and once again, a few warriors who were the most protective of you, followed. Everything was going fine. Gwirnaru and you were sat beside the river whilst the horse roamed freely. Gwirnaru was telling you about Brethil, how brave he had been, but he wouldn't be coming back. 'I'm afraid we are not going to see Daddy again,' she whispered, tears streaming down her face. You were confused as to why your mother was crying, and looked it. 

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a huge scout of Orcs jumped out of the undergrowth. Your mother scooped you into her arms, and called the horse over. Arrows were being fired out of the bushes, Orcs were dropping dead, but more and more kept coming. The horse reached you, your mother placed you on top first, but then…" Laraelia trailed off, looking at the floor.   

"Please keep going," Beinlóth begged, tears leaving a trail down her face. She felt she already knew what was going to happen next anyway.

"She was shot, by an Orc arrow," Laraelia continued. "She fell to the floor, but instructed the horse to get you to safety. She did not wish to leave her mistress, but tried her best to get out of the clearing. But the Orcs were too many. She was shot to the ground, and they picked you up. The Elves were fighting their way towards you, but the Orcs ran off with you, leaving only devastation and destruction behind them."

"Please, tell me now," Beinlóth interrupted. "How do you know all this?" 

Laraelia sighed. "I did not want to tell you, but now Legolas has found you, I felt I had to. I used to be an Elf, Beinlóth. Long ago. I was Gwirnarus' sister, one of the many that tried to protect you."

Beinlóth gasped and stared at Laraelia, her eyes wide. "You…you're like…me?"

"Yes my dear. I am sorry I never told you before." She pushed her hair behind her ears, and sure enough, they were pointed. 

Beinlóth smiled at her new-found Auntie. "It doesn't matter. Thank you for telling me."

"The story is not over yet. Many Elves had fallen, but Legolas and I…"

"Legolas!"

"Yes, Legolas. We rushed to your mothers' side as her life slipped away. I will never forget the words she uttered to us in those last, painful moments."

_*Flashback_

_(Laraelias' P.O.V)_

_I saw her get hit by that arrow. I killed the Orc that had fired it myself. I rush to my sisters' side as soon as I can. The arrow protrudes from her abdomen, the poison slowly seeping its way in. I grasp her hand, although mine is covered in Orc blood. Legolas is at my side, his eyes downcast. _

_"My…baby…they took…my baby!" she stutters, coughing. Blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth. _

_"Hush Gwirnaru.__ We will find her, do not worry. We will not let any harm come to her," I promise, kissing her hand. I feel Legolas' hand come to rest upon my shoulder._

_"Promise me," she whispers._

_"I promise Muinthel. I promise, whatever may happen, that I will find her. Beinlóth will be brought back, no matter what I have to do. I will return her to her people."_

_"Th…thank you…Gwaloth," she smiles, squeezing my hand. _

_"Do not worry Gwirnaru," Legolas whispers, his hand stroking her forehead. "We will find her."   
"Diolla lle Cundnin," she whispers, her blue eyes closing. _

_"Gwirnaru!"__ I hear myself cry. _

_But there is no reply. I feel for a heartbeat, but there is none. I break down then, in front of everyone. I collapse over my dead sister, the tears flowing freely. Legolas takes me into his arms, and I welcome his comfort._

_"The hunt begins," he murmurs. _

_*End of Flashback_

Laraelia was also silently crying now. Beinlóth was just staring ahead. That tale had chilled her to the bone. Why had Laraelia told her? What was so important about Legolas?  

Laraelia wiped away her tears, and looked at the girl beside her. "Are you ok Beinlóth?"   
"So that was what happened," she murmured in response. She looked at the old woman. "What happened to me, with the Orcs?"   
"Well, going totally against Legolas' orders, I galloped along the trail the Orcs had left. It was reasonably easy to follow. I caught up with them, and we fought. Their number had dwindled, and so they weren't much of a match. But when I searched the bodies for you, you were nowhere to be found. I ended up here, in the village, disguised as this old woman you see before you. I had been living in the wild for a while as my wounds needed to heal themselves. My horse had been slaughtered during the fight, and so I had no way of returning to Mirkwood. I made up some story of travelling with my family from another town, and we had got lost and separated. The people were kind, and let me stay here. And here I have lived ever since, always in disguise."   
"Why haven't you told me before?"   
"I had no way of getting you out of here. I had to wait for another Elf come here and find you themselves. I knew that Fán was an Elvish stallion when I saw him wandering freely on the borders, so I coaxed him in as Gwaloth."   
"Gwaloth?"   
"It is my Elvish name. It means 'blossoms'." 

"All Elves seem to have names to do with nature. Blossoms, Greenleaf, Fair Flower. What did Gwirnaru and Brethil mean?"   
"Red Rose and Birch Tree."   
"See what I mean?"   
"Yes well, we are Wood-Elves."   
"Suppose so."

"Anyway, once he was far enough in for Aronuel to catch him, I just had to wait for his owner to arrive. Imagine my joy when I saw Legolas creep in at midnight a few nights ago. I went straight to him of course, and he was overjoyed to see me again. He and everyone feared me dead when they found the Orc corpses I had left behind, plus the body of my poor horse. I told him you were here, but not to tell you. I said I would stay here to look after you whilst he returned for extra people to get you safely out of here. So soon, my dear child, you will be home."   
"Oh thank you Laraelia!" Beinlóth cried, flinging her arms round her. "Sorry, I mean, Gwaloth. Where did my bracelet come from actually?"   
"It was a gift from your father. He gave it to you just before he left for the battle." 

For another hour, they sat together and talked about Elves and Mirkwood. "You mentioned some funny words in that story," Beinlóth said.

Laraelia smiled. "Yes, Elvish words. Muinthel means 'sister' and Cundnin means 'my Prince'."   
"Prince? Legolas is the…Prince?"   
"Yes."

"Oh."

They talked a little longer, then Laraelia/Gwaloth returned home. 

Terena questioned Beinlóth about her conversation with Laraelia, but she gave nothing away. She would tell those details to no one, except Legolas when he returned. She hoped he would be back soon. 

That night, she finished her entry in her diary.

_Crystal__,_

_Sorry about leaving earlier. Alonia came up and interrupted. I had to hide you before she saw. Anyway, since then, a load has happened. I went out to see Legolas this morning, but Aronuel was there, looking over Lesei. She had been limping, so I helped. When he went to fetch something, I rushed to talk to Legolas. He was still there, and informed me he would be leaving as soon as possible. He kept his word, and left at lunchtime. _

_Aronuel galloped after him of course, and I had to follow, but he was much too fast. I was soon way ahead of Aronuel, and I wasn't even a tiny bit scared. We went so fast, Kayla and I, but I knew se wouldn't let me fall. It was fantastic, to be able to finally gallop so fast and freely. _

_Also, Laraelia told me everything. About my real parents, and how they came by their deaths. She is my Auntie. I have finally found one of my own family. Terena and Aronuel know nothing of this of course, and they never will. The tale was extremely sad, and we both ended up crying. She informed me that Legolas is actually a Prince! Great. I have been talking, not always that politely, to an Elvish Prince! He never even mentioned it. _

_Laraelias' real name is Gwaloth. It means 'blossoms' in the Elven language. All Elves seem to have lovely names, names to do mainly with nature and flowers in particular. _

_I do hope Legolas returns soon. Now that I know my true story as it were, I do not wish to stay here longer than is necessary. I cannot wait to be back amongst my own people, my own kind. A place where I will no longer be teased and laughed at. My home, where people will accept me for who I really am, not a freak or abnormality. Others like me, who will not think I am weird or deformed. No more pointing, no more whispering, and no more secrets. At last, I will be accepted. _

_Beinlóth._

So, now you know. She lost her mother and father when she was only tiny. And Legolas vowed to protect her! Aww, such a sweetie! ^_^

Chapter 9 coming soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	9. No Smoke without Fire

Ok, here's 9, and there is finally some action! Yay. I have no idea what it is with me and putting fires in my stories…I guess they just add a nice touch! Wondering what I'm babbling on about? Read on… ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- I'm glad I cheered you up! Yeah, you were right. Laraelia just kinda…killed the Orcs and Beinlóth got to the village because she was found…I think! I'll have a look later. But Terena and Aronuel found her and took her in. I don't have any particular day for updating; I just do it when I feel like it! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

__

__

_Chapter 9: No Smoke without Fire._

__

Nothing could get Beinlóth down over the next few days. The rest of the week passed in a blur for her, and before she knew where she was, it was once again, Market Day.

"Morning dear," Laraelia smiled when Beinlóth literally bounced up to her stall. It was cold; a chill wind was blowing; yet the market was being held as always. 

"Good morning Laraelia," Beinlóth replied, smiling back. She had a huge grin on her face, as she was enjoying watching everyone suffer the cold, rubbing and blowing their hands to keep them warm She herself, could not actually feel the cold. She always found this extremely useful, especially on days like this when she had to go to Market in winter. 

"Usual please Laraelia," she asked. Laraelia smiled at the bubbly girl in front of her. "You're happy today Beinlóth," she commented, filling her basket with the herbs.  

"I know. I've been happy all week. Hm, I wonder why?" She put an exaggerated thoughtful expression on her face, and Laraelia laughed. "I don't blame you girl. One silver please."   
"No, have two. Mother told me to give you both."   
"Oh very well," she smiled, pocketing the money. 

"Any news from 'him'?" Beinlóth asked, referring to Legolas. 

"No, sorry dear. It is quite far from Mirkwood to here. Do not be surprised if it takes him about four weeks to return. It has probably taken him most of this week to get back there. Just be patient."   
"Sorry Laraelia, I'm just so excited now."   
"I know how you feel. Go on, back home now. Terena will be wondering where you've got to." They said their farewells, and Beinlóth headed home.   
She popped into the stables as usual, then took the shopping to Terena, who was making her weekly stew. Beinlóth was of course, instructed to help, and she set about dicing the lamb up once again. Then the vegetables followed by the washing up. To keep her spirits up, she daydreamed about what Mirkwood might be like. 

She imagined tall trees, trees such as oak and pine, reaching high, miles up into the bright blue sky. Animals would wander freely everywhere, and there would a river, not a huge one like the famous Anduin, just a small one. Magic would linger in the air, and the songs of the Elves would constantly be heard, ringing through the air like bells. Soft, and gentle. Singing of beautiful things, nature, and the whole world. They would play delicate instruments, such as harps and flutes. The music would flow like water, mingling with the singing and dancing. Dancing! So graceful and…

A loud smash brought her out of her daydream. She looked in despair at the broken plate by her feet. She whipped round to look at Terena, who was glaring at her. 

"You stupid girl! Why aren't you looking at what you are doing? Clean it up!" 

Beinlóth hurried to get the dustpan and brush. She crouched down, and carefully swept all the broken pieces of pottery up. She picked up the smaller pieces that didn't get picked up by the brush, and placed them in. She cut herself on one, and gently sucked her bleeding finger. It actually stung quite a bit, and she quickly washed the blood away. 

Once all the pieces were cleaned up, she continued washing. She finished it as fast as she could, then escaped to her room. She thought Terena would make her do loads of other chores, but she didn't say a word. 

//Clearly saving them for later I guess.//

She dug her diary out from under her mattress, and lay on her stomach on the bed. She thought carefully before she wrote anything. 

_1/11_

_Crystal__,_

_Went to market as usual. Gwaloth says she hasn't heard anything from or about Legolas, so I guess I'll just have to keep waiting. I hate waiting! _

_As I was doing the washing up today, I dropped a dish. I was daydreaming about what Mirkwood might be like, and my concentration completely slipped. Terena got really mad at me, and made me clean it all up. I cut myself on a shatter, and it really hurt, even though the cut itself was tiny. But she hasn't said anything about me doing other chores. Yet. I expect later this evening, there will suddenly be loads of things that need doing…dusting, polishing, cleaning, the usual. And of course, more washing up!  _

_I can almost picture Mirkwood in my head perfectly. Lots of trees, and a small river. Hundreds of animals, roaming freely here and there, and not forgetting the Elves of course. Constant singing, soft and melodious. In the halls of the palace, (if there is one), there will be dancing, and lots of it. Couples would sway gently on the spot together, then speed up as the pace of the music quickened. _

_My Elvish personality is clearly kicking in-I'm starting to sound different! My language is changing, the way I say and do things. The riding too. Elves obviously are natural riders, and I have inherited it from my parents. Just like Aronuel said. _

_When Legolas does return for me, I think I may actually miss Aronuel. Alonia I don't really give two hoots about, but Aronuel…he has been kind to me. Terena's just been a typical woman-despising every other woman, (apart from her own flesh and blood), that lives in her house. It seems that Alonia has inherited that feature!_

_Aronuel hasn't been the perfect father, that much is true, but he has at least been kind, to an extent. He has taught me how to ride, and I can't really recall that many times he ahs told me to do things such as washing up. That has always been Terena. True, he is usually down the inn, it is his second home, but, even though he may not show it, I think, deep down, he has some feelings for me, as a step or foster daughter. _

_Maybe I'm getting a bit carried away now, but that is what I believe. If I had come along before Alonia, (she is two years my senior), then things may have turned out differently. I would have been the oldest one then. But who knows? Even if I was older, they would probably still not like me. I am 'different' after all! _

_It's good to be different!_

Beinlóth

****

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Beinlóth groggily opened her eyes. Alonia was standing over her, holding a lantern. "Get up, quick. The village is being raided. We've got to get out of here. Mother and father are waiting for us."

Beinlóth sat blot upright and jumped out of bed. Alonia left her with the lantern and returned to her parents. Beinlóth flung some clothes on, grabbed her diary, stuffed it into her skirt pocket, and ran downstairs. 

They were gathered in the kitchen. Through the windows, Beinlóth could see fire and smoke lighting up the sky. The villagers screams could quite clearly be heard, and their shadows were running around outside as they ran from whatever was attacking Milathon.  

"Come on, into the cellar," Aronuel hissed.  

"They'll find us down there!" Beinlóth argued. "They're searching everywhere. We have to run, it's our only option."   
"Then they'll catch us that way. At least in the cellar we stand a chance of not being found. The door is well hidden," Alonia countered, her eyes glaring. 

"Fine, you go down. I'm going to the stables." Beinlóth, without another word, ran towards the front door. 

"Beinlóth no!" Aronuel cried, running after her. 

"Leave her," Terena told him calmly. "If she wants to die, let her. Your place is with us Aronuel. Come on, open the cellar door."   
"We can't just leave her," he replied, looking helplessly at the swinging front door. "No matter what you say, she is like a daughter to me." The other two gasped. 

"She is not my sister!" Alonia literally screamed. "I am not related to that…that…freak!" 

"Shut your dirty mouth!" Aronuel bellowed. Alonia shrank to her mothers' side. 

"Aronuel, have you completely lost your mind?" Terena asked. "We are not blood-related to her in any way. She is just…a lodger, if you like."   
"No," he said quietly. "She may not be real family, but she is like an adopted daughter. I'm going after her." Before his wife could stop him, he ran out into the street. 

Terena stared helplessly at the door. "Come on, into the cellar," she whispered to Alonia. They grabbed the keys, hoisted up the door, and hurried down, shutting it behind them. It did blend in well with the wooden floor of the pantry, but it could be seen. They would just have to hope and pray they wouldn't be found. 

Aronuel frantically looked up and down the street outside his house. Houses and huts were burning, the acrid smoke filling the air. His neighbours were running around madly, trying to hide from the monsters that were attacking them.

He headed for the stables, where he could hear his horses stomping and neighing, desperately trying to get out. He then saw the fire that was atop the roof. He ran inside. 

Some pens were open, and empty. As he entered, Lesei bolted out, her eyes wide with fear. He let her go. Through the smoke, he could see Beinlóth, hurriedly opening the pen gates and ushering them out. Kayla quickly followed her sister Lesei, nuzzling him fondly before she continued. 

He ran down top help her. He opened pens and let the horses go. He knew that if they were to stand a chance of survival, they had to go. Beinlóth stared at him in amazement. "Why are you helping me?" she called. 

"I don't know!" he answered, grinning. She grinned back, and let another horse go free. 

Once every horse was out, they themselves ran out. "Now where?" he asked, coughing. 

"Go with your wife and child Aronuel," she said calmly, looking at him. "Thank you for everything."

"But…what about you?"   
"I will be fine, do not worry. Go, quickly." She gave him a quick kiss, then ran. 

"Tell Terena and Alonia I have forgiven them for everything," she yelled over her shoulder. 

Then she was gone. 

See, fire. In the next chapter – more fire, more smoke, and a possible death…not giving anything away of course! *Grins evilly* 

See you in chapter 10. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	10. The Last Chance

A few more reviews wouldn't have gone amiss! I only updated because I was a bit bored……plus it has been a week. That is when I roughly update; every week. 

Anyway, this chapter carries on with the fire…and you know I mentioned a possible character death? Heehee, read on! No Legolas in this, but he's in the next chapter. This is all Beinlóth and Gwaloth/Laraelia. Please review guys, I need reviews! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Morgaine of Ithil- That is such a cool name by the way! I know; I'm very kind like that! *grins cheekily* Thanks for your review, and I do believe you area new reader! Yay! ^_^

lillyrose1- Thank you very much! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

__

_Chapter 10: The Last Chance._

__

Aronuel watched helplessly as Beinlóth ran into the ever-impending darkness. He looked around. It was Orcs that were attacking Milathon. He had to get out of there. He ran back into the house, and down into the cellar. 

"What took you so long?" Terena demanded as he shut the trap door. 

"She's gone now. She says she forgives you for everything."   
"Forgives us? Why, what did we ever do to her?" Alonia asked. 

"For treating her the way you did. She has a kind heart, unlike you two."

They looked away, unable to respond to that comment. 

****

Beinlóth ran on, dodging all the screaming men and women. It was the middle of the night, and so many people were still in their nightclothes. She saw many dead bodies lying all around her, both human and Orc. She took a knife from one of her fallen neighbours to protect herself. 

Mothers were carrying their sobbing children, screaming themselves, and trying to hide. Their husbands were trying desperately to look after them, but Beinlóth paid no heed to them. She had to find Laraelia. 

She reached her house, and was horrified to find it burning. She looked round, but could see no signs of the old woman. She walked towards it, but had to turn away because of the incredible heat that radiated out. 

"Laraelia!" she screamed. "Gwaloth!"

"Beinlóth!" a voice answered through the smoke. Beinlóth turned round, and before she knew what was happening, she was hoisted up onto a horse. She looked round at her rider. 

"Gwaloth," she sighed, smiling. 

The Elf-maiden smiled back. "I had to escape out of the fire as an Elf, else I would be dead by now. Come on, we have to get out of here." She turned her horse around, and galloped out towards the gates. 

But there were hundreds of Orcs around, not letting anyone out. They pulled up in front of the scouts, and looked at them. The orcs leered back, licking their lips disgustingly. 

Beinlóth had her knife, and Gwaloth had a quiver and bow. She drew an arrow and fixed it to the string. "Let us go," she said quietly, dangerously. 

The Orcs just laughed at them. She tensed the string a bit more, and let it fly. It hit the Captain square in the forehead. He keeled over, dead.

The others just looked at the Elves in front of them. Gwaloth fired another arrow. "Let us through!" she yelled, as another fell down with an arrow protruding form his neck. 

Then the Orcs charged. Beinlóth and Gwaloth used their knives, hacking down as many as possible. Only then, did Beinlóth realise they were actually riding Kayla. She patted her quickly as she stood on many of their attackers. 

As soon as a reasonably clear path was made, Kayla galloped on, neatly running over any remaining Orcs. They got through the gate, and kept going. They had to get as far away from Milathon as possible.   

The way the Orcs had entered Milathon was clear. They seemed to get pleasure from destroying nature. The path they had taken was still smouldering from their fires. They reached a clearing, about two miles away from the burning village, and there, they stopped. 

Beinlóth jumped neatly down off Kayla, and waited for Gwaloth to join her. But Gwaloth didn't move. Kayla just stood, swishing her tail, and shaking her head to get rid of the soot that coated her mane. 

"Gwaloth?" Beinlóth asked. "Come on, we're safe now."

Gwaloth looked down at her niece, and smiled. "Yes, you're safe now Beinlóth." Her voice was strained, as if she was in a lot of pain. Beinlóth frowned. "Gwaloth, what's wrong?"   
"I'm hurt, Beinlóth. Seriously hurt. I'm not going to last much longer. Help me down, gently." Beinlóth helped her down, and then saw the knife embedded in her abdomen. She gasped, and carefully lay her down. She knelt beside her. 

"Please don't leave me Gwaloth," she begged, tears starting to form. "I still need you."

"I have done all I can for you hénnin, (my child). Be careful in these woods. They are dangerous. Legolas will find you, I promise. He will come back for you, and you shall return to Mirkwood."   
"But you are the only family I have left. I'll be alone."   
"He will look after you. Give this to him." She handed Beinlóth her quiver and bow. "He'll know where to look. Amin mela lle hénnin." 

"What does that mean?"   
"I love you my child." She smiled weakly, and reached up to stroke Beinlóths' cheek. "My task is done. We will see each other again, one day. Your parents would be proud of you. Go now, I'll be ok. Kayla will look after you." Her hand fell to her side, and her eyes shut. 

"Gwaloth no!" Beinlóth cried, cupping Gwaloths' face in her freezing hands. But there was no response. The tears did fall then, and she let them. Never before had she encountered death, and she found it hurt. 

Kayla trotted over to her, and nuzzled Gwaloths' still body. When she did not get an answer, she turned to Beinlóth. She nuzzled her side, and Beinlóth looked up the bay mare. "You will help, won't you Kayla?"  
The horse nodded, as if understanding her. Beinlóth smiled, and got to her feet, drying her eyes. "We had better hide her, or bury her. But I do not have a spade. Let's just hide her really well." She hid Gwaloth under a large bush on one side of the clearing. She covered her with leaves, and then took her cloak. "I hope you don't mind Gwaloth, but I really need it," she explained. She strapped the quiver to her back, and took Gwaloths' scabbard for her knife. The other, she hid in her boot. She held the bow firmly in her left hand, then said farewell to Gwaloth for the last time. 

"Thank you, for everything," she said softly, her head bowed. "I'll always remember you. Amin mela lle." She placed one last kiss on her cold forehead, then mounted Kayla. When she was sure that Gwaloth could not be seen, she galloped off, not knowing where she was heading. 

She knew that, in time, she would have to find somewhere to get food. There was no way she would be able to get back to Milathon yet, and even when all the Orcs were gone, she knew they would most likely have either taken the food for themselves, or ruined it all. But she would try anyway. 

She let Kayla go wherever she wished. She knew the horse could sense any danger, and would not lead her anywhere that was dangerous. She was stil in shock, and her senses weren't up to their usual standard of accuracy.

//I wonder what happened to Aronuel, Terena, and Alonia. Did they get found?//

She soon noticed that Kayla was leading her back towards Milathon. "Kayla, where are we going?" she asked. 

The horse just snorted and carried on. 

Beinlóth soon knew why they were going back the way they had come. They reached the stream that served the village, and here, were all the others horses. Lesei trotted up to greet her sister and nuzzled her affectionately. Beinlóth slid down off of Kaylas' back, and walked over to the stream. She splashed her face, and drank some. The smoke, plus her recent crying, had parched her throat, and she felt slightly dehydrated. 

The horses formed a protective circle around their new mistress. She smiled at them all. "Thank you." 

Aronuel had always had one stallion, for breeding, and he trotted up to Beinlóth. He lay down beside her, and she stroked his mane. "Good boy Hilatin." He nuzzled her, then got to his feet. 

She too, stood up, and looked round at them. "Well, I guess it's just us now." She mounted Hilatin, to give Kayla a rest, and they set off together, the girl, and her faithful steeds. 

Ok, I killed Gwaloth/Laraelia! SORRY!!!! I couldn't exactly kill Beinlóth could I? Not _really. _Chapter 11 coming very soon… (if I get enough reviews.)

Tell you what, I'll make a deal. Once I get…6 reviews for this chapter, I'll update. Deal? Excellent…

^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	11. Desperation and Discoveries

Yeh, yeh, alright guys! Loopholes DO NOT COUNT! But hey, I'll update, just for you! You cheeky lot!

This is a short chapter, and all about Leggy! Read on, and you'll find out what I'm blabbering on about! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

jacqui()- Your review counts as six? Ok then! Thanks for the review!

devonshire tea()- Here's a new chapter to cheer you up. Sorry about killing her! 

Elerrina- Yes, I did have to kill her! Heehee, I am evil! -_-  Good luck in your performance thing by the way. Sorry if I sound _really _dum, but what exactly is pep band? And also good luck in your spring play. You like acting and being on stage? So do I! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

__

_Chapter 11: Desperation and Discoveries._

Legolas looked round in despair at the ruined village. The houses still smouldered, as if the flames had only just been extinguished. It smelt of burning wood and flesh. Him and his scout moved fearfully forward, their horses stepping delicately over the fallen bodies. He looked at a few, but none were either Gwaloth or Beinlóth. 

He dismounted, and searched round on foot. His group followed suit. They saw that many of the dead were Orcs. Legolas headed for the stables. 

They were empty and smoking slightly. He stepped cautiously inside, fearing the worst. But there were no signs of horse, human, or Elf. He searched every pen, but there was nothing. 

Then he came to the skeleton of what used to be Beinlóths' house. It had been burnt down, and now only a blackened skeleton remained. He saw a body lying outside where the door used to be. It was that of a young-looking girl. He walked over, and looked at the face.

It was not Beinlóth, as he had feared. It was Alonia. He knew her; she had seen him the stables. She was dead, suffocated by the smoke, and he could see many burn marks on her skin. He left her, and looked round the house itself. 

There was the man, lying in the hallway. He had a knife in his back, and was also badly burnt. He felt a twinge of pity for him, as he knew he had been kind to Beinlóth. Then he saw the woman. She was in the same state as her daughter. He left her too. 

"Nothing," he grimly informed his party when he returned. "She's not here, neither is Gwaloth. Search the rest of the village, or what is left of it at any rate. I'm going to Gwaloths' house." The group split, and started their search. 

Gwaloths' house no longer stood. It had completely collapsed before the Elves had even arrived. A quick look told Legolas neither of the women were in there. 

He eventually arrived at the gates, and immediately saw the arrows. He jumped down and inspected them. He recognised them. They were Gwaloths' arrows. It had rained very recently, and so the mud had run away most of the prints. But some could just about be seen. He could see many horses' prints in the mud, but one set in particular led out of the gates, away from the village. 

He gathered his party together, and they followed the hoof prints. They continued away from the village, and Legolas could see that the horse had been galloping, by the way the prints were spaced out. 

They eventually stopped at a clearing, a good couple of miles from Milathon. They dismounted and looked around again. Footprints were now also visible, and they were small, delicate prints. They were very faint after the rain, but Legolas could just about depict them with his keen eyesight. There were dragging marks on the ground, as if something solid had been pulled along the floor. He started fearing the worst. 

He followed the track, and came to the bush where Beinlóth had so carefully hidden Gwaloth. He parted the leaves, and hung his head. 

"My Lord?" one of his company called. "What is it?"

"Its Gwaloth," he answered, putting the leaves back in place. "She's dead."

Many gasps passed through the scout, and many heads were hung. He carefully pulled her out, and immediately noticed all her weapons were missing, along with her cloak. 

"She has no weapons or cloak," he told them. "Someone else has taken them."   
"Beinlóth perhaps?" one suggested. 

"That is what I am hoping," he answered. He easily picked her up. "Come on, she deserves a proper burial." He remounted Fán, and they set off again. There were no more tracks to follow. 

They cantered back the way they had come. The group was silent, and many looks were directed at the bundle in their Princes' arms. He held her close, the tears threatening to fall. But he refused to cry yet. She was one of his closest friends, and he was heartbroken at losing her so soon after he had found her again.

They reached a stream, and found once again, more horse prints. "There were many horses here," Legolas exclaimed. He handed Gwaloth to another, and searched the ground. "They were just standing around for a long while," he said. His group eagerly listened. "Then, some tracks come from this direction." He pointed the way they had just entered from. "And here," he said smiling, pointing at a set of new prints. "Footprints, identical to the ones where we found Gwaloth. Small and light. These must be Beinlóths' prints. Then," he continued, following the tracks, "they lead away from the stream, into the trees." He stood and followed. "I cannot see them anymore. The rain, plus other animal tracks have washed and scuffed them away. But they were here. She must have all the horses from Aronuels' stable with her." He remounted Fán and took Gwaloth into his arms again. 

"Then she is safe?" someone asked.

"I think we can trust those horses," he replied, still smiling slightly. "I have never seen such devotion from horses to their mistress. In fact, they weren't even hers. They all belonged to Aronuel. They loved each other a great deal. I think they will look after her, yes."   
"They have a stallion," someone told him, pointing at a set of prints. He was an expert tracker, and could easily tell the difference between mares' and stallions' prints. 

Legolas trotted over. "How can you tell?"   
"They are larger. And the shape is slightly different. If she has a stallion, then she is certainly safe."

"That's good. Now, we must return to Mirkwood. Gwaloth must be buried. She has clearly been out in the open a long time. It has rained, and she isn't in the best condition. But whoever did hide her, hid her very well." They carried on, back to their home. 

"We will return for you Beinlóth," Legolas whispered to himself, and also to Gwaloth. 

"And we will find you, and you shall come back with us, I promise."        

Told you it was short and all about Leggy! At least they have realised that Beinlóth _could _be alive. I'm not making any promises though! ^_^ 

Chapter 12 coming soon….when I get enough reviews! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	12. Time goes on, as it must

Okey dokey…what happens now? Beinlóth has gone, Legolas hasn't got a clue where she is, and I'm killing people all over the place. Hmm, where do we go from here?

How about the Fellowship? 

I think that's a good place to carry on from. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Elerrina- Acting is great. Once you've done it once, you're addicted. (At least I was.)

No, of course I can't kill the main character, as you'll soon find out…

…Anyway, thanks for reviewing. ^_^

jade- glad you like it. ^_^

Morgaine of Ithil- If you did review 15 times under different names, I probably would. Reviews are like my life source for updating, very good for my health. Try it and see. Also, if it says I have a lot of reviews, it looks good! Heehee. 

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

_Chapter 12: Time goes on, as it must._

(60 years later.)

60 years passed with no news or sign of Beinlóth and her horses. Legolas returned to Mirkwood, Gwaloth was buried, and almost straight away, he set out again, determined to find her. He went back to the steam, and went in all directions, trying to find tracks to follow. But they were now all gone, and he had nothing to follow. 

He returned to Mirkwood downhearted. He was so pleased when he had found Gwaloth and Beinlóth again, and now that happiness had been diminished. 

When 60 years had passed, Thranduil called his son to his study. He had received a message from Lord Elrond of Rivendell, telling him that a Council was to be held. He was sending Legolas. 

He explained about what the Council was for, and that Legolas would have to tell them about Gollums' escape. Legolas made a face at this, but Thranduil bade him go. 

"You must Legolas. This is for both Mirkwood and her people. You never know, you may go on a journey to places far away. I won't lie to you my son. This is about the One Ring." His voice had dropped to a whisper by now. "It has been found again, and it must be destroyed. All races of Middle-Earth are going to be present, races that are against the Dark Lord anyway. Elves, Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits. A Hobbit holds the Ring right now." Legolas laughed. "A Hobbit? Of all the creatures to have it, I wouldn't bank on it being a Hobbit!"   
"That is what I thought. But the actual person who found it was Gollum. Then Bilbo Baggins got it, and he has passed it onto Frodo Baggins. You remember Bilbo? He was here with the Dwarves around 77 years ago, and helped them to escape."   
"Of course I remember him Adar. Very well, I will go." He stood and bowed. 

Thranduil also rose. "Good luck Legolas, and been careful."

"I am not a child any more Adar," Legolas said, one eyebrow raised. 

"I know, but you are still my son, and still young to me."   
"I know. Diolla lle Adar. I will not let you down." He bowed once more, then left to prepare. 

Two days later, he was galloping out of Mirkwood, a small company joining him. They were silent, all lost in their own thoughts about what lay ahead. 

They reached Rivendell a couple of weeks later, just in time for the Council. As he took his seat, Legolas looked around. He saw his old friend, Aragorn, or Strider as he was often known. Estel, to the Elves. He smiled at him, and he smiled back. As everyone was entering, and taking their seats, he went over to talk to him. 

"Estel, what is going on?" he asked, crouching down in front of his friend. 

Aragorn leant forward on his knees to answer. "You see the Hobbit beside Gandalf?"  
Legolas looked around. "Yes, what about him?"   
"That's Frodo." Legolas nodded. "Oh yes, Adar told me about him. He has the…thing, doesn't he." Legolas was very aware that a nearby Man could hear what they were saying. He turned his back on him. 

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. This Council is being held to decide what to do with it."

Legolas nodded, and then went back to his seat. Then, the Council began. 

It was long, and very informative. It concluded with a Fellowship being formed to destroy the Ring. Legolas was amongst them, with Aragorn, the Hobbits, Gandalf, a Dwarf called Gimli, and the Man Legolas had seen before. His name was Boromir, and he was from Gondor. His father, Denethor was the Steward. Legolas had instantly taken a disliking to him. 

Two months later, they set out for the dreaded land of Mordor. Legolas had informed his father of what was happening, and so everything was set. 

One of their problems was getting to the other side of the Misty Mountains. The enemy was guarding the High Pass too closely, and the Gap of Rohan was too near to Isengard. So, they tried Caradharas. 

Two days later, they trudged back down again, covered head to toe in snow, and all very cold. Apart from Legolas, who could not feel the cold. Their last option was the Mines of Moria. 

No one really wanted to go that way, but they didn't really have any other choice. So they went in, and managed quite well, apart from the entrance where a huge monster in the lake attacked them. They carried on in the dark, their path lit only by Gandalfs' staff, which was very faint. 

A few days passed, and still the Mines were silent. Then, they came to a tomb, and were attacked by Orcs after Pippin toppled an ancient Dwarf skeleton down a well. They came out triumphant in the fight, but then had to run for their lives. They came to the Bridge, with both Orcs and a Balrog in hot pursuit. Gandalf battled him on the Bridge, then fell into the dark abyss of Moria with his foe.

The Fellowship had to keep going. They got outside, and the Sun welcomed them. They collapsed on the ground, the Hobbits sobbing. Frodo wandered off by himself for a bit, unable to believe what had just happened. Boromir had to keep Gimli from charging back into the Mines, and Legolas just stared numbly ahead. 

//Not more death.//

Aragorn just cleaned his sword, and told Legolas to get Merry and Pippin on their feet. "We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien."

They set of slowly at first, their wounds slowing them down. Legolas was unhurt, and so kept a sharp eye out. The village where Beinlóth used to live, or the remains of it, was not far from here. A shiver passed down his spine at the memories. What had happened to Beinlóth? 

He was at the back of the Company, and decided to join Aragorn up at the front. He jogged casually up the line to walk beside the Ranger. "I can feel something," he whispered.

Aragorn looked at him. "What do you feel?"   
"I'm not totally sure. Just…something, or someone, I feel is watching us."   
"Friendly?"   
"I think so."

"Would the Lothlórien Elves come this far away from their borders?"

"I seriously doubt it. Just keep a sharp eye. I'll go a little way ahead."   
"Be careful," Aragorn called after his friend as he disappeared into the darkening trees.

"Where's the Elf going?" Boromir asked, coming up next to Aragorn.

"Scouting ahead. He is uninjured, and he is a great warrior. He'll report back in a while." Boromir just grunted. He had never really liked Legolas, ever since the Council where he had defended Aragorn. 

Legolas looked around his surroundings. He could still feel that strange sensation of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling slightly.

"Stay still," said a calm, but stern voice. 

Legolas immediately stopped walking and held his hands up in a sign of peace. He looked around, and then a figure dropped out of a nearby tree. It was hooded and cloaked, and held a bow in its left hand. A quiver sat upon its back, full of white-feathered arrows. Legolas could not see the face. 

"Who are you?" he asked, hoping the Fellowship had stopped. 

"You may know me, you may not," was the answer. 

//Female?//

The voice was soft and gentle, and one he recognised. 

She reached him, and made him lower his hands. He looked into the hood, but could not see a face. "Who are you? I feel as if I know you."   
"Like I said, you may, you may not." The person looked past Legolas over his shoulder. He turned round.

The Fellowship stood there, watching everything. Aragorn started to walk over, but she held an arrow up against her bow. "Stay there," she warned. Aragorn stopped in his tracks. 

Legolas looked back at her. She lowered her bow and put the arrow back in their quiver. "You are heading for Lothlórien?"

"Yes," he replied. "Why are you stopping us?"   
"I am not stopping you, merely temporarily halting you in your journey. Would you like to rest now?"   
"What do you mean by that?"

His answer, was another group of hooded and cloaked people appearing from within the trees. He looked round at them, then back to the person in front of him. "Follow us," she commanded, and led him away by the hand.

He looked back at the Fellowship and nodded, motioning for them to follow. They resisted at first, then started to follow. 

They were taken into the trees, away from the path. The company leading them was silent, and kept their hoods up. Some were on horseback. The Fellowship felt a little uncomfortable, but still followed. Then, bright lights met them. They shielded their eyes with their hands.  

When they had grown used to it, they opened their eyes a fraction. The lights were dimmed, and a marvellous sight met their eyes. Many tables were laid out with food and drink, and benches were lined up alongside. Lamps hung on the branches of the trees that encircled the clearing, and a fire burned merrily in the centre. There were smaller lamps on the tables, and music was being played. But they could not as yet see the musicians and their instruments. 

They were led over to a table, and sat down. The music faded, and the person who had first appeared to Legolas, stood on the end of a bench to talk. 

"My friends," she called. "We have visitors." The hooded people laughed, and it was soft, gentle laughter. She motioned for silence again. 

"Now, I want you all to be nice to them. They are of course, the Fellowship." A few murmurs passed through the group. "And, we must be courteous to our special guests. Eat, drink, and play more music." She got down, and the people clapped. 

These people then surrounded the Fellowship. But they had removed their cloaks and hoods, and they were shocked to found they were all in fact, Elves. Food and drink was offered to them, and they eagerly accepted it. Legolas especially, was getting plenty of attention. 

He looked around for the leader who had led him here, but could not see her. He frowned, but it was wiped away by the soft hand of an Elf-maiden.   
"No need to frown my Lord," she said softly. "Here, you can rest and all your worries will fade away like the breeze. If you are looking for our leader, then keep looking if you wish. You will not see her. When she is ready, she will find you." She smiled, and drifted off into the crowd. 

The evening carried on by. As they looked around, the Fellowship was a little surprised to find that all the Elves were female. Many questions about them were asked to Legolas and Aragorn, but they were unable to answer them. Neither of them had ever come across this group before. 

The Elves were soon up and dancing with each other or alone. The music was all quite fast, and had a nice, smooth beat. The Hobbits were soon hoisted up onto the floor and made to dance. At first they were reluctant, but were soon enjoying themselves thoroughly. Aragorn was also dancing with some, and Boromir was pulled up onto the dancefloor. Even Gimli was asked to dance, and he tried to argue his case, but he was not allowed to stay in his seat. With Legolas' help, the maidens pulled him onto the floor, and they were all dancing round him. 

Legolas sat alone at the table, taking a sip of his wine every now and then. A few of the Elves he did know, from when they had been to Mirkwood as messengers, and he had spoken with them, but none would say who their leader was. But he was not allowed to think for long, as he was also dragged into the dancing. 

After a long spell of dancing, they all sat back down, rather worn out. "These girls could keep going for hours if we let then," Gimli said, taking a large gulp of his ale. They had specially prepared it for him and the two Men. 

"Why don't we let them? I'm having fun," Pippin answered, grinning. 

They all laughed. "We all need rest," Aragorn told him. "But, if you wish to continue, go ahead. We're not stopping you."

Merry and Pippin were gone in a flash. 

"Any sign of the leader?" Aragorn asked Legolas once Boromir and Gimli were talking. 

"No. I have talked to as many of these ladies as I have been able, but they are giving nothing away," Legolas answered. "Its so strange, I feel as if I know her."

"Maybe you do."   
"Hm, maybe." 

Aragorn was then hoisted back into the dancing.

Legolas sat in silence for a while, just watching and listening. The music was now slower, and it cast a calming effect over all of them. Who were these people? And where were they from? Lothlórien, or somewhere else?

His thoughts were interrupted when a shadow fell across his gaze. He looked up, and almost fell of his seat in shock. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon the maiden in front of him. She smiled softly down at him. 

"Hello Legolas," Beinlóth  said softly. 

She's back! 

I _loved _writing that chapter! How had guessed she would be there? Sorry, but I COULD NOT kill Beinlóth! That is just…illegal! She's one of m favourite characters that I've ever created! 

And I own her! It's great! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	13. Questions and Answers

So….last chapter she miraculously came back to him. As this chapter title kind of gives away, lots of questions are asked, and answers are given. Few surprises along the way too. (Some of you may not like them. Hint, hint…) 

You'll see what I mean. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Morgaine of Ithil- Me, murdered? *Gulps nervously and backs away.* I'm sure Leggy'll look after me though! Heehee…

Thanks for reviewing. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting! ^_^

ElvenStar5- I understand about being too lazy to sign in! More on Beinlóth coming up. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina- Yep, 60 years. Well, he never went to Lothlórien before did he? A village of Elf-maidens is kinda cool, don't ya think? ^_^

Softballchick10290- I'm keeping writing, so please keep reviewing! I think Beinlóth is cool too. Not that I'm bragging of course…

Have a cookie! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

__

__

_Chapter 13: Questions and Answers._

Legolas started to stand, but Beinlóth placed her hands on his shoulders. She crouched down in front of him. Her hand drifted up to his cheek, and her fingers played with his golden hair. "Miss me?"   
"You…you're…alive," he stuttered.

"Alive and kicking," she replied, smiling. 

"It was you," he said. "You led us here."   
"You're slower then you used to be Legolas. Yes, it was me."

"Why didn't you just say?"   
"It was much more fun this way." She sat up beside him. "So, how have you been?"  
He just glared at her. "You mean, all that searching I have done, all the time I have spent looking for you, was in vain! You were here all along?"

"Of course it wasn't," she answered, looking at him. "You found her?"   
"Yes," he answered. "She is buried in Mirkwood." He looked her up and down. She wore a white dress, decorated with a few beads and delicate lace. It had a slight train, and the sleeves were flared at the ends. Her hair was still light brown, but now had the sun-kissed touch that showed she had been outside a lot. Her skin was still pale and perfect. His gaze travelled up to her eyes, and found she was also looking at him. He turned away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. 

She turned his face back to hers. He looked up into those crystal eyes, and was instantly lost. She stroked his cheek. "I've missed you," she said softly. 

"Why didn't you come to Mirkwood?"   
"I couldn't"  
"Why?"   
"It's all too complicated to explain now. For a couple of years, I wandered around the countryside with the horses, hunting for food and drinking from rivers and streams. Then, a scout from Lothlórien found us. They took me in, and healed me. They gave me clean clothes and stabled the horses. I had returned to Milathon and raided my house. I had managed to find some food and drink, and even some clothes. I took it all with me. I made a bag in the wild with animal skin, and so carried all my things round in it. Time then passed so quickly once I was in Lothlórien. Before I knew where I was, I had been there a full ten years. I told my story to the Lady, and she gave me advice on what to do. I looked into the mirror, and saw things happening that I cannot describe now. But, after all that, I could not go to Mirkwood."   
"But I don't understand," Legolas protested. "Why couldn't you come home, to me?"

"Like I said, it is too complicated and boring to explain on a beautiful evening like this. Look, are you going to ask me to dance or not?"   
"Of course I am. Would you like to dance my Lady?" he asked, standing and offering her hand. 

"It would be my pleasure my Lord," she answered, smiling. He led her out, and they danced together.

By now the rest of the Fellowship had returned to the table, but had left Legolas in peace to talk with his new 'lady friend' as Gimli so nicely put it. They watched as he walked out into the floor with the mysterious woman.      

"Who is she?" Boromir asked Aragorn. 

"I don't know," he answered, watching his friend pull the maiden in close, then release her again. He smiled to himself. "They obviously know each other quite well."

Beinlóth gazed up into Legolas' eyes as they danced. When she had met him in the stables all those years ago, he had seemed cold and stern. But now, she was seeing a completely different side to him. He was warm and friendly. She relished the feeling of his arms around her waist, and when he pulled her close to him in time with the music, she would get as close as she could. 

//I can't be. I have always quite 'liked' him, but not this much, surely?//

The music slowed down, and so did they. She leant her head against his chest, and his arms encircled her waist once more. Hers snaked round his neck, and they swayed gently together. They forgot the problems of the past, and just concentrated on enjoying themselves. 

The music ended, and the Elves clapped and cheered. Almost straight away, another tune started up, and the dancing carried on. But Beinlóth took hold of Legolas' hand, and led him away from the dancing, out of the clearing, into the surrounding trees.

They came to another smaller clearing, and sat together on a fallen log. Beinlóth leant against Legolas, and he placed his arm round her shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, gazing up at the stars twinkling high above them. 

"Are you going to enter Lothlórien with us?" Legolas asked her. 

She nodded. "Yes. It is time we returned back."

"Good, and then we can spend as much time together as possible."

She laughed. "Of course." She sat up and looked at him. "I have missed you," she told him again, taking his hand in hers. 

He gently squeezed it. "And I have missed you. Can you even imagine the feeling of dread that passed through me when I arrived at Milathon to find it…not there any more!" She laughed. "In fact, it was still smouldering. We spent ages searching round for you, then followed the hoof prints out of the village to the clearing. We found Gwaloth, and I started to fear the worst. Then, we headed back to Mirkwood. But we came to the stream, and saw that many horses had been around, and found just one, small set of footprints. My heart lifted then, and we returned to Mirkwood. I went back again of course, to look again, but there were no signs of you anywhere."

"I'm sorry Legolas. I really wanted to go to Mirkwood, but I just couldn't. If I had, then we would both have been in danger."   
"Why?"

"Its something to do with my past. I can't explain it very well myself, but the Lady knows the full story. It's all rather confusing. Apparently my parents had something to do with it."   
"Ok, don't say any more. I think I have heard this story. It is said that your grandmother went through the same that you have been. She did get back to Mirkwood, but she had completely changed. A curse hangs over your family, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. If I had returned to Mirkwood, then the ones I cared about could be hurt. I could not put you in danger."   
"You care about me?"   
"You are the only Elf I have ever known apart from Gwaloth. Well, when I was in Milathon anyway. Of course I cared about you. When my grandmother returned to Mirkwood, she did not know of the curse. She had a son, my father, who married my mother. They had me, and the curse hangs over me. Father was killed in battle, and only then did my grandmother become fully aware of the curse. She went over the Sea, and grandfather went with her. Only my mother and I were left. Then she was killed, and I was taken away. But, even though she knew all the dangers, Gwaloth came after me and rescued me from the Orcs, sort of. The curse was then on her, and she knew that if she ever returned to Mirkwood, she would either die herself, or I would. So she kept me in Milathon to protect me."

"And she did the right thing, even though it meant her losing her own life," Legolas said, stroking a stray hair out of her eyes that were shining with unshed tears. "I have heard the rumour of your family's curse, but did not know if it did actually exist. Now I know the truth."

"I have only known it since my arrival in Lothlórien. At first, I didn't believe it, but over time, I have come to accept it. But, I have something to tell you…" her voice faltered and she looked at the ground. 

He lifted her chin to face him. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I want to go to Valinor."

He stared at her, eyes wide with unbelief. "Val…Valinor? But…why? Why do you want to go there? You're not even 100 years old yet."

"I would have gone earlier, but I wanted to see you again." One tear trickled down her face, and she quickly brushed it away. She refused to cry in front of him. "I have made my choice Legolas," she continued, looking at him defiantly. "I wish to see my parents again. They are waiting for me, in Valinor. There is nothing for me on Middle-Earth, nothing at all. I have no family, and no real home. I cannot return to Mirkwood, as my loved one will be hurt. Lothlórien is beautiful yes, but it is not my real home. I have been alone for the past 60 years. Legolas, I cannot continue like this. I need to be with my family."  
"You won't be alone," he assured her, taking her hand in both of his. "You've found me now, and I will not let you be alone."  
"No, you have other duties now," she answered. "Very soon, after you have rested in Lothlórien, you will continue on your journey. Your duty stands with the Fellowship now, not me anymore." She removed her hands from his grasp and stood up.   

"No, I won't let you," he argued, standing up next to her and taking her hand again. "Beinlóth please, don't leave me again. So long I have waited to find you. I made a promise to your mother, and to your father, a promise that I intend to keep. I cannot let you go, not yet."

"What promise?" she asked, facing him, the tears still shining. 

"To look after you," he answered simply, letting go of her. "To protect you, and make sure no harm ever came to you. I know I've been absolutely rubbish at it so far, but now that I do have you, I am going to make up for it. That is why you cannot go yet. You may wish to see your parents again, and I do not blame you. I want more than anything to see Gwaloth and Gwirnaru again, but it is not my time yet, nor is it yours. Please Beinlóth, you have to understand. I need you." Those last three words echoed around Beinlóths' head. 

"I need you, I need you…"

"Need me?" she repeated, confusion clouding her expression. 

He nodded, and when he spoke, his voice was thick with unshed tears. "Yes, I need you. Happy now? You've got my confession. I need you. More than anything else. Ever since I saw you in the stables, I felt something for you. In fact, even when you were a baby, a tiny child, I knew there was something special between us. I know that sounds ridiculous, but its true. In fact, do you want the whole truth?" His voice rose. He could feel the anger welling up now. How could she just abandon him now, after all this time?

"I love you Beinlóth! I am in love with you!" He glared at her for a moment more, then stormed away. 

She stared after him, her heart pounding in her chest. He loved her? No, this couldn't be right. How could he love her? She started to run after him. 

He was running by now. He had to get away from her. How could such a beautiful moment be spoiled so easily? Why did she have to leave for Valinor, why must she leave him again? He ran on, the bushes clawing at his tunic. At one stage, he tripped and fell to his knees. For a couple of moments, he just knelt there, his hands clenching into fists, the dirt staining his hands and fingers. He struggled to his feet and kept running, tears burning in his eyes. 

//It is said that Elven love is true and instant. It is true then. Ever since the beginning, I knew we were going to be very special friends, maybe something even closer. But why did I have to tell her like that? Just blurt it out? Well done Legolas, you've really put your foot in it this time!//

He headed away from the singing and dancing. He wanted to be alone, needed to be alone. He eventually stopped, out of breath because of the anger and sadness inside him. He collapsed to the floor, and leant against a tree. The moonlight reflected the tear trails down his fair cheeks. 

And he just sat there, gazing at the moon. 

*Dodges various objects thrown by some readers.* 

Yes, I know, it's turned into a Legomancy kind of story. SORRY! 

I'm having a weird day today, and felt like having another bit of romance in a story. If you don't want a Legomance, then go read Sleeping Dangerously. No romance, promise! ^_^

Please review, as they are all appreciated. Just…no flames, please? Pretty please with Pippin on top? ^_^

_~Lainfaer~___


	14. Just Believe

Love is in the air… 

La de da de da….

Can't remember the words…

Etc, etc….

So, he has admitted he loves her. Then he ran away. Nice of him.  

They have a _really _long conversation now. well, they did in the last chapter, but they have another one now! Just to be extra annoying. ^_^

Thank you for all my reviews. Replies re below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

Morgaine of Ithil- Read on, and you will find out! Thank you very much for the cake! Did I update fast enough for you? Thanks for reviewing, as you always do! ^_^

Elerrina- Yeah, but SD isn't a Legomance. Thanks for reviewing, as always. ^_^

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 14: Just Believe._

__

He did not know how long he had sat there when Beinlóth finally caught up with him. But his gaze remained fixed on the moon, his eyes did not falter. She stumbled to his side and knelt down beside him. Still, his gaze remained firmly fixed upon the moon. 

"Legolas," she whispered, tears choking her voice. 

No reply. 

"Legolas, please talk to me," she begged, taking his hand. 

He looked round at her, and she saw the tears still running freely down his face. 

"Oh Legolas, I'm so sorry," she whispered, brushing them away gently. "But it is best that I go…"  
"No, it isn't," he interrupted, grabbing her hand. He sat up a bit. "Stay here. When the War is over, I shall come back for you."

"That's what you always say," she answered. "Every time we have to part, you promise you will return for me."   
"And I always have," he countered. "The first time, I was merely looking for Fán. Gwaloth saw me, and told me you were also in Milathon. I kept my promise that time. Then, when I came back, the village had been burned and ruined. Yet I still searched for you. We found Gwaloth, and buried her. I made another promise, when we were returning to Mirkwood, that I would once again, look for you. And I did. I must have left Mirkwood a hundred times over the past 77 years to look for you. Ever since you were taken from us, ever since your mother was killed, I have never stopped looking for you. The promise I made to your father, to look after you, I have tried my very best to keep. He was in my arms that night, an arrow protruding from his chest. He made me promise to protect both you and your mother. I promised, and then he died in my arms. Gwaloth was there, she saw and heard everything. We returned to Mirkwood, and I had the horrible duty of informing your mother that Brethil was dead. She collapsed, right there and then in front of me. When she wandered in the forest, I would follow, with at least six others. To protect her and you. I knew of the curse, and so I had to keep an eye on her, no matter what privacy she wanted. When the Orcs attacked, we fought for you, but still in vain. As soon as your mother was buried, I set out to look for you. Many times over the next fifteen years, I left and returned to Mirkwood with both high and low hopes. I have lost so many friends whilst trying to protect you and your family Beinlóth. Your father, mother, and Gwaloth, not forgetting the ones that thought I was mad, still believing that you were alive. I don't want to lose you as well, not after everything I have been through. I have fought for you Beinlóth. And I still will, if I have to. And, after all that, I think you can trust me, don't you?" He looked away. 

She just gaped at him, unable to believe what he was telling her. "Legolas…I…" she faltered, not knowing what to say. 

"No more words," he said softly. He rose to his feet, wiping away the leaves and bits of grass clinging to his tunic. "The others will be wondering where I am," he said, brushing his tears away. "I had better be getting back." He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Her lips met his in a searing kiss.

They parted, and he gazed at her. "I am sorry," she sobbed. "But there is nothing else I can do, nowhere else I can go. There is no other path for me to take."

"Then take no path," he replied, holding her in place against him. "Stay here, in Lothlórien. Wander no more paths; ask no more questions about yourself. Forget the times that have gone by, all the bad and horrible things that have happened to you. Remain here, and await my return."

"But how long must I wait this time? The first time was 15 years, and then it increased to 60. What will the next number be Legolas? 100?"   
"Of course not. Two at the most."

"But how do you know?" she asked, the tears still flowing. "How do you know that this War will be over in the next year, or even next few months?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Beinlóth, I believe. You have to believe in things, even things that seem silly to believe in. I always believed that I would find you again, and look what happened. I have to believe that we will win this War, and that Frodo will complete his task. It makes me stronger. Why don't you believe in me?"

"I do, it's just…"

"Well then. I am not going to just let you walk away and sail over the Sea. I am not going to stand by, and watch you throw your life away. Once you leave Middle-Earth, you can never return."

"I know that. But what is here for me?"   
"Me," he replied simply, his forehead leaning against hers. He kissed her again. "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Take the chance," he urged her. "Believe."

She nodded against his chest. 

"Ok."  

**** 

They returned to the dancing much later, hand in hand. Their eyes were no longer red, the tear stains no longer visible. They had talked for a lot longer, deciding and re-deciding things. Legolas had managed to persuade her to wait for him in Lothlórien, and assured her that he would return, no matter what it took.

Before they came into sight of everyone else, he stopped and pulled her close to him. "Remember," he told her, stroking her cheek. "Remember what we decided. Just act normal."

She nodded. "I'll be fine, stop fussing." They shared a passionate kiss, then re-entered the clearing. 

They went their separate ways, Beinlóth over to her friends, Legolas back to the Fellowship. The Hobbits were still dancing, and the other three were talking. When Legolas sat down, they looked at him.

"Where've you been?" Aragorn asked.

"Talking."   
"With who?"   
"Beinlóth."   
"Who's she?"   
"The leader."

"Oh, right." Aragorn could see his friend was distracted, and that he wouldn't get more than a two-word answer out of him that night. He turned back to Boromir and Gimli. 

"What's up with the Elf?" Gimli asked in a whisper. 

"Haven't got a clue," Aragorn replied. "Just leave him be. He's better when he's alone." 

Legolas could quite clearly hear their conversation, even above the noise of the music, and he smiled to himself. Aragorn knew him so well; it was almost comical. He took a sip of wine, and watched the dancing. 

They slept in flets that night, even thought the Hobbits and Gimli were not completely happy with this arrangement. 

"Fine then," Beinlóth had told them firmly. "Dig a hole in the ground, and be founds by the Orcs that are on their way here. But you'll be fighting alone." 

That got them into the trees.

The next day, they set off for Lothlórien again. Beinlóth led them there, Legolas by her side. No words passed between them, just looks and a few small gestures. Every now and then, Legolas hand would just brush hers, and hers would do the same. 

Not long after, they came across Haldir and his scout. He downright refused to let them into his City. First Beinlóth talked to him, begged him to let them in. 

"Saes Haldir. Nante harna, mí ar et. Tulya-me mí. (Please Haldir. They are hurt, inside and out. Lead us in.)"  

"Avánnye láva-sina ulco-minna Lothlórien! (I will not allow this evil into Lothlórien!)" he argued. 

She threw her hands up in despair. "Teréva! Láva-tetien nna na mí maice! (Fine! Allow them to be in pain!)" She stormed away. 

Then Aragorn had a go. He was calmer and more relaxed than Beinlóth, who had said she had reasons for her anger. She sat in a corner, fuming. Legolas would go and comfort her, but he had to stand by Haldir and Aragorn, so no one could listen in.  

Eventually, after much talking and debating, Haldir led them in, though it was clear he thought it wrong. Beinlóth walked up at the front with him. 

"Diolla lle Haldir," she whispered, linking her arm through his as they walked. 

He raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. She grinned to herself. 

"You have learnt Elvish," Legolas whispered to her as she fell into step beside him.  

"Yes, and I am so glad I have. It is a beautiful language."

"Did it feel natural, to learn it?"   
"One of the most natural things I have ever done." Her hand slipped into his, and he squeezed it. She squeezed his in return.

They reached Caras Galadhon, and talked long with the Lord and Lady. They then retired to their camp. Beinlóth however, did not stay with them. She went off to her own camp, once she and Haldir had made sure that the Fellowship were all settled in. 

Over the next month, she spent as much time as she could with Legolas. They would walk together through the woods talking about the past, and the possible future. Legolas told her the full tale of the Ring, and she told him what had happened to her over the past 60 years. They both had so many stories to tell, yet so little time.   

As Beinlóth watched Legolas help Gimli into the small boat, then sit down behind him, she felt the tears well up. She swallowed bravely, and smiled at Legolas. He smiled back, then they pushed the boat out from the shore into the River. She watched them sail away, until they were nothing but tiny dots on the horizon. Then, she walked slowly and sadly back to the City. 

"Do not grieve for him Beinlóth," said a soft voice. Beinlóth looked up into the eyes of Galadriel. The Queen smiled down at her. "He is gone, yes, but not forever. He will return for you, or you may even go to him. But you will see each other again."

"How do you know this my Lady?"

"I don't know," Galadriel replied, smiling.

"I believe." 

Ok, so, once I get… 8 reviews, I'll put chapter 15 up. Ok? Good…

Thank you! (You know you love me really!) ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	15. Questions with no Answers

I only got 4 reviews for this chapter, but never mind. I updated Sleeping Dangerously so I thought I had better update this one too! ^_^

Um…well…er….ONLY 3 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE! That went even faster than Sleeping Dangerously. 

Yes, this story has 18 chapters. That obviously means I have completed it. But, depending on the reviews I get, I might make changes yet. 

This chapter shows Legolas' really, REALLY soppy, soft side. It shows what girls can do to boys! Heehee…

I'm not sure what you lot will make of this chapter, so, read on, review, and give me feedback. Thanks. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

__

Morgaine of Ithil- Leggy might go back…Beinlóth might go to war…wait and see! Thank you very much for reviewing. ^_^

jaderose01- I'm really pleased you love the story. The reviews should be by different people, but I'm not really that bothered! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

ElvenStar5- Did I update soon enough for you? ^_^

Elerrina- I only got half the amount, but I always update this story when I update Sleeping Dangerously, as you might have noticed. So I updated just for the sake of it! It was sweet wasn't it? And she does believe….

I won't say anymore. ^_-

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

__

__

__

_Chapter 15: Questions with no answers._

__

It was all over. Frodo had destroyed the Ring, and peace was once again restored to Middle-Earth. Aragorn was King of Gondor, and Arwen was his wife. The Hobbits had returned to the Shire, and Gandalf had also left. Gimli was now living in the Glittering Caves with his folk, and Legolas was Elf-Lord of Ithilien. Yet his heart was not at rest. 

He had waited many months to be reunited with Beinlóth, but when Elrond and Arwen had arrived at the City, she was not with them. He had hoped that she would be among the many Elves that had come to the City, but it was not so. He longed to see her again, see her deep blue eyes, feel her soft hair beneath his fingers, hear her voice and laughter. All through the War, every battle he had entered, she had been in his mind. When he had followed Aragorn on the Paths of the Dead, he could constantly feel her, even though he knew she was many miles away, back in Lothlórien. Or so he hoped.    

Had she stayed and waited for him? Or had she taken the ship and sailed over the Sea to Valinor? He knew no answers to these questions, and it frustrated him. No news of her had come with the Elves, and so worry had settled on his heart. 

He would wander the paths of Ithilien, going over every possible reason for her absence in his head. Perhaps she just didn't want to go on the long journey, and was waiting for him to go to her. That was what he was hoping. That was the only possible explanation, apart from her going over the Sea to Valinor. 

"Listen laddie, I'm sure she just didn't want to go on the long journey here, and is waiting for you back in Lothlórien," Gimli tried to reassure his friend as he wandered round the newly-transformed gardens of Ithilien with Legolas. 

"That is what I hope, but I do not know if it is true," Legolas replied, his head hanging. 

"Of course it is. If what you have told me is true, about you two being in love and everything, then she will be waiting for you. Surely no one would leave their love behind, especially an Elf."

"I don't know," Legolas answered in a whisper, not looking at the Dwarf. 

Gimli sighed to himself. It was unusual to see Legolas in this state, and it worried him. Now that the War was over, he had gotten to know the real Legolas, not just the warrior side. He was being far too quiet and withdrawn. 

Later that day, Legolas was sat alone in his room of the new palace. He was absently fingering a bracelet round his right wrist. It was a simple braid, made of leather with white and light blue beads in an alternating pattern. 

_*Flashback_

_Legolas P.O.V_

_There she is, with the Hobbits as always. She loves those four, she really does. Treats them like children. She's laughing. Before now, I have never heard her laugh. I wonder if she ever laughed in Milathon? Did she ever have anything to laugh about? Her life there must have been awful. _

_She's looking over at me now. I smile, and she smiles back, still laughing. That sound is music to my ears. I could listen to her laughter forever. She's coming over. _

_"Melamin," she whispers, slipping her arms round my waist. She leans her head against my chest and sighs heavily. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask. _

_"I don't want you to leave, not yet."_

_I hold her tighter. "It won't be for long, I promise. Remember what we said, the day I arrived here."   
"Yes melamin. I'm just going to miss you."_

_"And I'm going to miss you too."_

_We just stand there a while in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, she pulls away, and looks up at me. "I have a present for you."_

_I raise an eyebrow. "Oh yes, and what's that?"_

_"It's really small and simple, but it is for good luck. It contains some kind of magic, to protect you in dangerous times. I know you are going to face a lot of danger ahead, and you'll need something to protect you."_

_"I have a bow." _

_She laughs. "Maybe a weapon isn't enough." She takes my hand, and slips something around it. I look at it. _

_It's a bracelet, made of leather. It has two different coloured beads, alternating along it. White, and light blue. She ties it, and kisses my hand. "I told you it was simple."_

_I choose to ignore that comment. I just sweep her up into my arms and kiss her. _

_"As long as it is from you, I don't give two hoots about how simple it is," I whisper. She smiled and plants a gentle, yet rather passionate kiss on my lips. _

_"Good. You can put me down now."_

_*End of Flashback_

"Legolas!"

Legolas hurriedly wiped the tears that were rapidly falling down his cheeks away. He stood up and smartened his clothes.

"Legolas!"

"I'm here Gimli," he answered, pulling his sleeve down, hiding the bracelet. 

Gimli appeared around the door. "Ah, there you are. Faramir is looking for you."

"Ok, I'm just coming."

Gimli frowned. "Are you alright Legolas? You look rather pale."

"I'm always pale!" Legolas laughed in return. "At least, that's what you've told me."   
"No, paler than usual. And your eyes seem a bit red…have you been crying?"   
"No, of course not! Gimli, what do you think I am, a wimp?"   
"No, no, of course not."   
"Good, that's that sorted. Come on then, where's Faramir?" He followed Gimli out of his room, down the corridor to see Faramir. 

****

"I'm telling you Aragorn, he's not right." Aragorn frowned at the Dwarf in front of him. 

"What do you mean, 'not right'?"

"He's not himself. Ever since your coronation, he's been a completely different Elf. Ever since he discovered that the maiden, Beinlóth, was not among the Elves that came with Lady Arwen, he has been totally obscured from the rest of the outside world. He wanders round the gardens of Ithilien, fiddling with the bracelet she gave him. He thinks I haven't noticed, but I have. He will sit in his room for hours on end, just doing nothing. He can't get her out of his head. She's all he ever thinks about nowadays."

"You have brought him with you?"   
"Yes. I thought if he won't talk to me, then there's only one other who he will talk with." 

Aragorn smiled. "Alright Gimli, I'll go and have a word with him. Where is he?"   
"Three guesses."   
"His room?"   
"Got it in one." 

Aragorn grinned and set off towards his friends' room. He had heard rumours of the forlorn Elf-Prince in Ithilien. Some were just ridiculous. Stories of him wandering the gardens in the dead of night, weeping for his lost love was just one of many. He hoped his friend hadn't stooped that low just yet. 

He reached Legolas' door and knocked upon it. 

"Come in."

Aragorn opened the door and entered. 

Legolas was by the window, leaning against the frame. He was looking out over the City, but not really taking anything in. Aragorn could see him fiddling with something around his right wrist. He frowned and shut the door. 

Legolas looked round. "Hello Aragorn." He sounded tired.

"Hello Legolas." Aragorn joined him beside the window and looked outside. "Are you alright?"   
"Fine."

"No you're not." He looked at him. Gimli was right. This was not the Legolas he was used to. 

Legolas looked back. Aragorn could see his eyes were dull; they contained no sparkle. He was paler than usual, and he looked tired. He seemed to have lost a lot of weight too. "Why do you think something is wrong with me?"   
"Gimli's worried about you."   
"So he has said." He went and sat on the end of his bed.  

Aragorn stood in front of him. "Well?"   
"Well what?"   
"Legolas!" Aragorn crouched down so he was eye-level with him. "This is not at all like you. We are both worried about you. What is wrong?"

"Nothing that you need worry about."   
"Legolas, you are my best friend. Of course I am worried about you. Please tell me what is bothering you so much that you are reduced to this." He touched Legolas' hair, which, once fine, soft, and shiny, was dull, limp, and lifeless. 

Legolas pulled away from Aragorns' touch. "I am fine."

"No, I am not accepting that!" Aragorn shouted, standing up to his full height. Legolas just looked at the floor. 

"You are sick Legolas. I can see it, and so can Gimli. He came to me, that's why he brought you here. He feels that you are shutting him out, blanking him. He feels as if he is losing you Legolas. And now that I have seen you, so do I." His voice had lowered now, and his face was calm again. 

"I am not sick, just tired."

"Yes, but why?"   
"Well, seeing as you and Gimli are so good at realising how I am feeling, then you should know!" He stood and returned to his post beside the window. 

Aragorn ran his hands over his face in a tired manner. He had forgotten how temperamental Elves could be when you asked them these sorts of questions. He went back to standing beside the Elf.

"I just miss her," Legolas whispered, staring out to the horizon. 

"I know," Aragorn replied, slipping his arm round Legolas' shoulders. "I know you do."

Legolas' head lolled onto Aragorn's shoulder. "I feel lost without her. Where is she?"   
"I am afraid I don't know the answer to that question Legolas. She's probably waiting for you in Lothlórien. Why don't you go back there before everyone leaves? You don't have long."   
"But I'm so weak," he replied, shrugging Aragorns' arm away and leaning back against the window-frame. 

"Well we'll make you strong again then. Come on, Gimli wants to see you. He really is worried sick about you."   
"You'd never have though it would you," Legolas said as Aragorn started to move towards the door. Aragorn turned to look at him. "Believe what?"   
"A Dwarf being worried about an Elf," Legolas finished, looking round at him. Aragorn grinned. "Come on." Legolas then let Aragorn lead him back down to the hall where Gimli was waiting. 

He looked at them as they entered. He smiled nervously at Legolas, and was relieved when he got one in return. "Alright Legolas?"   
"Fine thank you Gimli." Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but Legolas ignored him. 

"Hungry?"   
"Just a little."

"Well, let's have dinner then," Aragorn said. "Just the three of us, like the good old days."

"The days of the War were good?" Gimli asked as they sat down. 

"You know what I mean!"

Legolas just smiled at his joking companions. He knew what Aragorn meant. 

Food and wine was brought to them, and Legolas just listened whilst the other two talked. He would smile at Gimlis' jokes and nod in agreement when Aragorn put forward an argument against the Dwarf. He ate a bit of bread and fruit, and sipped some of his wine. 

Aragorn noticed this, and so, put even more food on the Elfs' plate. Legolas glared at him, but didn't say anything. 

"You had better eat that, or else," Aragorn whispered threateningly in his ear. Legolas just grinned, and continued to eat. 

"I am never going to let you live Helms Deep down," Gimli told Legolas, grinning through his bushy beard. 

"Are you talking about the counting game?" Aragorn asked, sipping his wine. 

"What else would he be talking about?" Legolas answered, speaking for the first time. 

"A Dwarf beating an Elf in battle. Your fellow pointy-eared friends won't be too pleased about that, will they?"

"Actually, I did beat you."   
"No, no you didn't."   
"I didn't count the Uruk-Hai that got squashed when I cut down that ladder. There were at least twenty on the ladder, and then, about another twenty were killed when it landed on them. So that adds at least 40 to my total." He raised his glass to Gimli and drank. 

Gimli just gaped at Legolas, his piece of bread halfway to his mouth. Aragorn looked from one to the other, and burst into laughter. "If I ever need cheering up, I know where to come!"

They both looked at him, identical scowls on their faces. 

That just made him laugh even more. 

****

"So, we'll be seeing you again in a few months I guess," Aragorn said two days later as Legolas mounted Arod to return to Lothlórien. Legolas nodded.

"Aye, at least a few months. Have you seen that Dwarf anywhere?"   
"I'm right here," answered a gruff voice. Gimli walked up to Legolas, looking as if he was ready to go travelling. 

"Going somewhere?" Legolas asked, though he knew the answer. 

"I promised that I would go into the forest with you if you went into the caves. You did, and so I have got to hold to it. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing the Mountain again."

"Gimli, I think this is a journey that Legolas should go on alone," Aragorn said, but he was smiling.

"No," Legolas told him, also smiling. "Of course he's coming. Arod is so used to carrying the both of us, it'll feel weird with just me."   
"Yeah, you're so light he won't know he's carrying you," Gimli muttered. 

Legolas scowled at him. "Gimli, I'm trying to stick up for you here. At least say something nice about me for once."   
"Afraid I can't do that. There is nothing to say."

"What?! Right…" Before anyone could blink, Legolas had leapt off of Arods' back, right onto Gimli. He tackled the Dwarf to the ground, and had a hold of his beard. "Take that back," he threatened, pulling the beard slightly tighter. 

"No! Not the beard!" Gimli cried, just like in Moria. "Aragorn, get this Elf off me!"

But Aragorn was laughing too much to do anything. 

"Take it back, and I will quite gladly let you go."   
"Alright, alright, I take it back!"   
"And the apology."   
"What? As if I will ever say sorry to an El…OW! Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Legolas released the beard and remounted Arod. "Come on, we've got a long way to go."

Gimli got to his feet, grumbling, and Aragorn helped him up behind Legolas. "Have a safe journey," he wished them. 

"Oh we'll be fine," Gimli assured him, gripping his axe. "Any left over Orcs won't see what hit 'em. Lets go."

"Namárie Aragorn," Legolas said in farewell.

 "Namárie Legolas," Aragorn replied, placing his hand over his heart.

"Ok, quit the Elvish, lets just go!"

"Shut up Gimli." 

Legolas dug his heels into Arods' flanks, and they galloped out of the City into the plains of the Pelannor. Aragorn watched them leave a smile upon his face. 

"He is alright then?" a gentle voice asked, coming up behind him.

"He is now, yes," Aragorn replied to his wife. 

Arwen smiled. "I think it is wonderful he has finally found someone who can make him happy."   
"You know Beinlóths' story?"   
"Yes. It's sad, isn't it."

"Yes, but I think Legolas will also make her happy."

"They're perfect for each other. Come, back inside." She took his hand, and they re-entered the palace. 

It took many days for the pair to reach Lothlórien, but when they arrived, they were welcomed with warmth and graciousness. They talked long with the Lord and Lady, then were given a camp to stay in. Gimli was once again, completely hypnotised by Galadriel. Legolas knew that he would never be able to shut him up once he started talking about her, so he didn't give him a chance to start.

"Right, I'm having this bed," he announced as soon as they entered. He dumped his bag down, and jumped onto the nearest bed. He looked over at Gimli, a cheeky grin on his fair face. 

"Fine, fine," Gimli replied gruffly, sitting on the bed opposite.    

"So..." Legolas started. "Glad to be back?"   
"Aye, it is great to be back here. I never thought I would return."

"I knew I would," Legolas answered, sitting up. 

"Well you're an Elf, of course you would."

Legolas stood and fetched a jug of water. He poured some out for himself, then offered it to Gimli. 

"No thank you."

He sat back on his bed and sipped it delicately. Lothlórien was certainly not as light as before. The light had dimmed somewhat. Legolas knew this was because the power of the Three Rings was fading. He knew Rivendell would also succumb to the same fate soon. 

"Its different," Gimli commented. 

"The light of Lothlórien is fading," Legolas replied softly. "Very soon it will flicker and go out all together. Then Lothlórien will empty. The Elves will leave these shores, and go to Valinor. Including Lady Galadriel," he added, looking at the Dwarf over the rim of his glass. 

"I know," Gimli sighed. "Its sad isn't it."   
"Now those are words I never thought I would hear you even utter," Legolas said, grinning triumphantly. 

"Yeah well, you are going to be the only one to hear them. Understand?"   
"Completely Gimli. Your soppy secret is safe with me." He ducked a pillow aimed at his head. 

"Shut up Elf." 

Now if that wasn't showing Legolas' weaker side, I don't what is personally. Come on, he was CRYING!!! Beinlóth must be really getting him down, the possibility of her not necessarily still being in Middle-Earth…

I'll shut up now. 

Um…let's see…I think 5 reviews from DIFFERENT PEOPLE will be sufficient enough for the next chapter. Savvy? Good….

^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	16. Promises Broken and Promises Made

Ok, long chapter coming up. This is probably the longest chapter of this story. 

In the last chapter, we saw Leggy's soppy side. Here, he is still showing his feelings a bit more than usual, but hey, I guess we're used to it now! By the way, do you reckon they had pianos in Middle-Earth? Please tell me in a review. 

Thank you for all my reviews on 15. They were very much appreciated. I did get one bad review, but I don't really care. If people can't say anything nice, then its better if they just don't say it. Agree? 

So, please read this chapter, and review. Thank you! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

P.S. Who likes slash stories? Slash being male pairings, e.g. Legolas/Aragorn. If anyone has any thoughts on it, please tell me, as my friend has persuaded me to write one. It will probably be Legolas/Haldir though. Please tell me in a review. Thanks. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

* * *

Elerrina- Here you go. I'm getting smarter? That's new to me! I think Legolas is quite sweet when he is being soft and soppy, don't you? Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Morgaine of Ithil- I wish he would cry over me too! *sniff sniff* But hey, we can dream! I'm glad you think its great. I think adults should always be a bit soppy, don't you? ^_^

StarChild- Did you review twice? If you did, thanks! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Iimmortal-belovedi- Thanks very much! ^_^

ElvenStar5- Two different personalities? Yeah, that's two people! Did I update soon enough? Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

robyn- Thanks very much. Did I post this chapter quick enough? Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

haiku- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. ^_^

* * *

_Chapter 16: Promises Broken, and Promises Made._

"She promised. She swore she would wait for me."   
"Legolas you have to understand. Beinlóth could not remain here. She felt out of place, an outsider."   
"Well who made her feel that way?" Legolas demanded, glaring at the Lord in front of him.

Celeborn removed his hand from Legolas shoulder. "No one Legolas. She just felt she did not belong here. If she belonged anywhere, it was Mirkwood, but she could not go there, as you know."   
"I shouldn't have left," Legolas said softly, sinking back into his chair. "I should have stayed here, with her. She needed me, and I abandoned her again." He hung his head in his hands.  

"You did not abandon anybody," Celeborn assured him, crouching beside him. "You know you had to remain with the Fellowship. It was your duty, and you cannot deny duty Legolas."

"But for almost 80 years, she was my duty," he told him, looking up. "I promised her parents that I would look after her, protect her, and I have failed. What use am I really, if I can't even keep a promise to my best friends?"

"Do not say that Legolas. Everyone has a purpose in life. You believed that yours was to protect her, but perhaps it wasn't. You may not even have completed your necessary task yet. We all have something to do in our lifetime here, and I believe that yours was to be in the Fellowship, to help save Middle-Earth. You have completed that now."

"But how can I go on without her?"

"It will be hard, but you have many friends that will help and support you. You must now return to Mirkwood to see your family, and so that Gimli can go back to Erebor. Then, you will both return to your new homes. Gimli back to the Glittering Caves and you to Ithilien. When the times comes, you shall also go over the Sea to Valinor. She is waiting for you there."

Legolas nodded and got to his feet. He bowed. "Thank you my Lord. We shall remain here a little longer, if that is alright."

"That is fine. Just make sure Gimli doesn't get too close to our Lady." He grinned.

Legolas laughed. "She has completely stolen his heart my Lord. He will never get a little Dwarf wife now." He bowed once more, then headed back to the camp. 

"Well?" Gimli asked when he arrived. He was examining his axe, and hadn't even looked at Legolas. When Legolas didn't answer however, he looked up. 

The red eyes gave it away. "Oh Legolas," he said softly, putting his axe down and walking over to the Prince. 

Legolas just shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I am fine Gimli, do not worry. She left quite a while ago. She will be there by now. Valinor, I mean."

"So she's never coming back?"   
"No." He sat down on his bed and leant back against the tree that it was nestled into. He sighed. "She's never coming back."

"It was what she wanted," Gimli told her, sitting down beside him. "Perhaps, in some ways, it was for the best."   
"Perhaps," Legolas replied, staring into the distance, as if expecting to see her appear suddenly. 

But she didn't. She was gone, and he knew it would be many years before he saw her again. 

* * *

He spent quite a long time in Mirkwood, then he and Gimli returned to their new homes with a few of their people. Legolas told his father about Beinlóth, and Thranduil was just glad she was in a safe place. 

"She is safe now Legolas. That was what you wanted for her wasn't it?"   
"Yes Adar," he had replied. 

For almost the whole journey back to Ithilien, he was silent. His every thought was on her, nothing else. Every now and then, his mind would wander back to his new realm in Ithilien, and he would try and concentrate on what still had to be done. But it would eventually drift back to Beinlóth. 

The years passed steadily and happily. Aragorn and Arwen had many children together, and ruled Gondor peacefully. Legolas and Gimli would visit them in Minas Tirith often, and then travel together. 

When Aragorn was 210, he knew his time in Middle-Earth was over. It was time for Aragorn to leave the throne to his son. As he lay on his bed, slowly passing away, Legolas knelt by him. Aragorn had wanted to see them each alone. Legolas held his hand, talking softly. "I'm really going to miss you Aragorn," he whispered through his tears.

"Do not weep meldirnin. I will always be with you, in your heart." Legolas placed his hand over his heart. "I know," he whispered.   

"Now, look in that drawer there," said Aragorn, tilting his head towards his bedside table. Legolas opened the drawer, and pulled out an envelope. "This?"

"Yes. Look at it later." Legolas closed the drawer and stood up, clutching the envelope. He slipped it into his pocket. "I'll go now. Rest in peace meldirnin."

"I will Legolas. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"And thank you. I will never be able to repay you for the help you gave me."

"Yes you will. Promise that you will do what the letter in the envelope says." Legolas looked puzzled, but he smiled. "Of course. Namárie meldirnin."

"Namárie." Legolas bent down, and placed a soft kiss on Aragorns' forehead. 

"Estel," he whispered. Aragorn smiled as Legolas left the room. 

Arwen, her children, and Gimli were waiting outside. He smiled reassuringly at them. "Gimli," he said softly. The Dwarf went in. 

"Are you alright?" Arwen asked. Legolas nodded. 

"I am fine, do not worry. Are you?" She nodded, her face determined. 

"He has not gone yet. I will not start grieving." He smiled at her. 

A short while later, Gimli came out, clutching an envelope to his chest. "He gave you one too?" Legolas asked as Aragorns' daughters went in. Gimli nodded.

"He said to look at it later."

"Same here." He took out the envelope. "I wonder what it is." 

Gimli shrugged. "Probably a letter of some sort."

When Eldarion and Arwen had gone in and talked, they all went back in, to say their last good-bye. They all stood round the bed, heads bowed. They could all feel the tears forming, but they were determined not to let them fall yet. Aragorn passed away peacefully in his bed, with all his friends and family around him, at the wonderful age of 210. As he took his last breath, and shut his eyes, Minas Tirith was silent. They knew their King had gone. 

A few seconds later, realisation hit them all. His daughters were already crying, but they made no sound. Arwen was knelt at his side, holding his hand, head bowed with tears flowing freely. "Estel, Estel," she whispered. Legolas crouched beside her, an arm round her trembling shoulders. Gimli comforted Eldarion, who was trying his best not to cry, as was Gimli. They stood proudly, sniffing back their tears. Eldarion went round to comfort his mother. Legolas moved aside, and went to Gimli. "Ok laddie?" Legolas nodded, but silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Let us leave them in peace Gimli," he said quietly. Gimli nodded in agreement, and they silently left the room.   

Once outside, only then did Gimli let a single tear fall. Legolas smiled. "Do not be ashamed to cry Gimli. I am." Gimli looked up at his friend, and only then noticed that the Elf-Prince was indeed crying. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry Legolas," he said softly. "I know you have, but I have never seen any tears actually fall from your eyes."    

"I have only ever cried this much twice before in my life," he answered. "When I lost the two most closest to my heart, and I have now lost a third." He looked down. "There's only you left." 

Gimli grinned. "I ain't going anywhere for a while yet laddie." 

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Eldarion came out, followed by his sisters. "We've left mother for a while. She needs to be alone," he told them.

Legolas and Gimli nodded. "Are you ok Eldarion?" Legolas asked softly. Eldarion looked up at him. He saw the tears on Legolas' cheeks, and nodded. "I am fine. Father would not want me to cry."

"Look laddie, I'm crying, and it does do you good, after a while. Go ahead and cry," Gimli told him. 

"Look, come with me," Legolas said, and led the Prince away from Gimli and his sisters. He took him out to the gardens and they sat on a stone bench. "Gimli's right Eldarion. It will do you good to cry." 

"But Uncle, I don't want to look weak," Eldarion said. Legolas smiled at the name he had been gifted long ago. 

"Just because you cry, it doesn't mean you are weak. I have cried many times in my life, and am never ashamed." Eldarion looked at him. "You…you've cried before?"

"Yes, lots. And so has your father. I've seen him, and he has seen me."

"But…you're Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Princes don't cry, do they?" 

Legolas nodded. "Everyone cries, once in a while. I know you are strong Eldarion, and you are a grown man now, but it will make you feel better. Let it all out, go on." 

Then it seemed to Legolas that the Prince could hold it in no more. One tear fell, then another. He closed his eyes, and looked down. Legolas slipped his arm round Eldarions' shoulders, and let him cry on his shoulder. He held him close, knowing exactly what he was going through. He had treated Eldarion like a son, seeing as he had known him all his life. He loved him dearly, and cared for him deeply. 

After a good five minutes of sobbing, Eldarion sat back, wiping his eyes. "Better?" Legolas asked. Eldarion nodded. "Thank you Uncle." Legolas smiled. "No problem. Let's go and help your sisters now yeah?" Eldarion nodded, and they went back inside.  

Later, when he was alone in his room, Legolas sat cross-legged on his bed, and opened the envelope. There were two pieces of parchment inside, and each had Aragorns' handwriting on them. One had more than the other, so read that first.

My Dear Friend,

                              As you know, I have now passed on. This just a short letter, expressing my thank you's and wishes for you. 

It seems so long ago now that you arrived in Imladris, all tall and proud upon your stallion. I was the shy little mortal boy living with Elves, and you were Prince of Mirkwood. I won't deny that I was nervous about meeting you! If I remember rightly, I smiled first, and you smiled back. From that moment, I knew we were bound to be friends, if only for your stay in Rivendell. Even if you were so much older than I was. 

  You were already friends with Elrohir and Elladan, and I thought you wouldn't be interested in a timid, mortal boy. But it was not so. You came after me, in the gardens, whilst I was singing a poem to myself. Remember? Then I sang one to you as you taught me archery for the first time. I'll never forget that time. 

  I knew nothing of your past, as you knew nothing of mine. We were total strangers, but our friendship grew into something more special than I could ever imagine. A few years passed, and then you came back. We argued, in the library, remember? You stormed off, and Elladan had to calm you down, whilst Elrohir looked after me. Lord Elrond told me some things then, about Beinlóth, and I slowly started to understand. You apologised first, which surprised me, as you were an Elf. Elves are renowned for not liking to be the first to apologise.

  Our friendship grew and grew, blossoming every day. You returned to Mirkwood at the end of the summer, and promised that I would be able to visit you when I was old enough. I was only fifteen at the time, and so couldn't leave just yet. 

  Then, at the age of 22, I came to you, knowing my full name and heritage. We had both grown a lot, but you were still as beautiful as ever. I had always thought you beautiful Legolas; I do not deny it. I arrived on the day that was the anniversary of you returning to that village, and finding Beinlóth gone. But you hid your feelings so well, I had no idea. It was only that night, when I first saw the tears in your eyes that I realised what you were going through. I looked after you as best I could, even if I only knew half the story at the time.

  I left a few days later, then returned when my own mother passed away. I did not tell you this, but I had just been wandering for many miles when I received Lord Elronds' letter. When you found me, I felt so relieved, so safe. You held me in your arms, and I knew you would look after me. I knew I was going to be all right with your tender love and care. Lord Elronds' letter had shaken me dreadfully, and I just needed a friend. So I came to you.

 You acted so calm and collected with me, even though I was at the angry stage of grieving. You coped with me so well. You went for a walk, and didn't return till nightfall. All that day I was worried about you. You came back in a storm, soaking wet, and I interrupted you as you were getting dry. I gave you a hand, and you told me everything about Beinlóth, and all the events occurring around her disappearance. It was only then that I fully understood what you were truly going through.

  Then I brought Gollum to you. Then, we met again in Rivendell at the Council. Thank you for standing up for me against Boromir. He looked just a little shocked when he found out who I really was! But he was a good man, a strong and brave warrior, and I know he is looking over us now. 

  The Fellowship was formed, and we began our greatest ever adventure together. Trekking for miles and miles to help a little Hobbit called Frodo Baggins to destroy the One Ring of Power. Sounds like some sort of tale doesn't it? I understand that you are now one of the most famous Elves in history. We lost our leader in Moria, and so went on to Lothlórien. When I saw you with Beinlóth, I felt all sorts of emotions. Happiness for you that you had someone to love and who loved you in return, and jealousy. I was jealous, a bit, but it did eventually pass. I thought, if you were constantly with her, then you would forget who your real friends were. I was just scared of losing you, as the Legolas you were then. 

We made up, and continued on our journey. Losing Boromir was hard, but we had to carry on. Frodo and Sam had gone off to Mordor alone, and you, myself and Gimli ran for many days and nights after Sarumans' Uruk-Hai that had captured Merry and Pippin. We met Gandalf again, and all our hopes were restored. Then came the dreaded battle of Helms Deep. From there, we found Merry and Pippin again, and went onto a bigger battle in Minas Tirith. Not before passing through the Paths of the Dead though. I could never thank you and Gimli enough for accompanying me. It was partly your strength and determination that got me through.   

Anyway, Frodo destroyed the Ring, and all were happy. Except you. I could see it in your eyes. They had faded to a dull grey; they no longer sparkled the bright blue that I was used to. Gimli was so worried about you, and so was I when I saw you. Don't lie, you were in a dreadful state. So that's why you returned to Lothlórien.

But when you got back here, your eyes were still quite dull. You told me she had left, and so I tried to help you. The years passed, and you became happy again and back to your old, bubbly self. You were back to being the Legolas I had known when I was ten. This pleased me greatly.

  You became the Elf-Lord of Ithilien, and I hoped that you were now at peace. And it seemed you were. The years passed, and you became like part of the family. Eldarion loves you as a second father or an uncle. My daughters love you just the same, but you always had a special place in my heart. I have always loved you as a friend Legolas, and I always will.

  Now, I am gone, and it is just you and Gimli left of the Fellowship. Frodo passed over the Sea many years ago with Gandalf, and Sam went just a few years back. It is your turn now, and maybe Gimli can go with you, who knows? I know that is your most desperate desire to go there, and now, you can go. Please, do not grieve too much for too long, it isn't your sort of thing, crying. Eldarion won't want to cry, so try and encourage him to. You know that it does help to ease the pain. The same with Gimli. I know you all too well! Arwen will also go too soon, and I believe that she will go to Lothlórien. Eldarion is now King. Help him to start off with, he is still young. 

  In Valinor, you will be with Beinlóth again. I hope that you will be happy with her, and you will finally someone to love and cherish. You were always there for me, when I needed you, and I hope that I was there for you. I tried to be. 

  Farewell Legolas. You are my dearest friend, and always will be, for all eternity. Namárie. 

Yours forever lovingly,

Estel.

Legolas felt like his heart had broken. It was so lovingly written. It was clear that a lot of care and attention to detail had gone into it. He clutched it tightly against his heart as the first tears formed. He smiled. Estel had remembered so much of their lives together; he must have thought Legolas his dearest friend. Now that it was all down in writing, Legolas also remembered the times they had spent together, the places they had been together, everything they had done, together. He looked at the other piece of parchment. He placed the letter down in front of him, and picked it up, he unfolded it, and found it was a poem. He read it carefully.

Remember.

Remember me when I am gone away,

Gone far away into the silent land;

When you can no more hold me by the hand,

Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.

Remember me when no more day by day

You tell me of our future that you planned:

Only remember me; you understand

It will be late to counsel then or pray.

Yet if you should forget me for a while

And afterwards remember, do not grieve:

For if the darkness and corruption leave

A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,

By better you should forget and smile

Than that you should remember and be sad. *        (* Christina Rossetti.)

Promise me Legolas, that you will do this. It is my last wish to you, as a friend. Diolla lle meldirnin. Namárie.

Estel.

Legolas could hold them back any longer. The tears fell, freely and strong. He lay the poem next to the letter, and lay back on his bed to cry. It was so heart wrenching, so moving. How did Estel know he would feel this way? He could put his thoughts into words so beautifully; one could not help but cry at them. He buried his face into the pillows, and wept till he had run out of tears to cry. 

* * *

Told you he was showing his softer side again. But, his best friend has just passed away, and so it is understandable. I found the poem 'Remember' in a book on my mum's bookshelf, and instantly thought it perfect for this chapter. Thank you very much to Christina Rossetti for writing that! I'm only borrowing it! ^_^

Please review, and chapter 17 will be up very shortly. ^_^

~Lainfaer~


	17. Valinor's Beauties

So, second-to-last chapter already. I was just wondering if anyone else had seen comments on this story posted on LiveJournal.com. If you wish to go and see them, the address is much else to say really, just read, enjoy, and please review! ^_^ 

~Lainfaer~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elerrina- You think so? Aww… I can't believe you almost cried! That's so sweet! Meldirnin means my friend masculine, according to my dictionary! ^_^

Lothliana- Did I update soon enough Amy? Hope so. ^_^

Morgaine of Ithil-  All your questions will be answered in this chapter! Was this fast enough for you? ^_^

A Fan () – Thank you very much for telling me about that. If you go back on, you will see I replied! So, you don't think she is a Mary-Sue, right? Thank you!!! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 17: Valinors' Beauties. 

Soon, Arwen had passed away in Lothlórien, and Eldarion was settled on the throne of Gondor. It was now time for Legolas and Gimli to leave the shores of Middle-Earth, and sail over the Sea to Valinor. 

They built a grey ship together in Ithilien, and then sailed down Anduin to the Sea. Their journey was quiet and solemn. Both were lost in their own thoughts and memories about their lives in Middle-Earth. Legolas had the letter and poem in his pocket, and his hand would occasionally wander to it. He would also finger the bracelet as he always did. He never took it off. 

Many weeks later, they reached the shores of Valinor. Legolas jumped down off the ship first, ecstatic to be on dry ground, and in Valinor. Gimli followed him, a little slower as he was rather old now. 

There was a party of Elves awaiting them. Lady Galadriel stepped forward first to welcome them. They both bowed respectfully, and she laughed. "There is no class system here," she told them. 

"We must be polite to those who are kind to us," Gimli said in his gruff voice. 

She smiled at him. "Very well Gimli."

They walked up the beach, saying hello to many others that had passed over the Sea many years before. Legolas saw many old friends and relatives. Gimli just followed him, his eyes firmly fixed upon the Lady Galadriel in front of them. 

Eventually, they reached their new homes. Legolas had a flet in a high oak tree, and Gimli had a cave just below it. Both were warm and welcoming. They were already furnished, and had plenty of food and drink ready. 

"Perfect," Legolas heard Gimli say as he settled into his new home.    

The Elf smiled to himself. He knew what Gimli meant. He walked to the edge of his flet, and looked out over the woods. He could hear the Sea, and if he climbed a little higher, he could see it. He swung up into the branches, and climbed up to the very top. 

He sat on a reasonably comfortable branch, and looked out towards the Sea. He could still see their ship, resting in the bay. Some of their things were still on board, and they had to go and retrieve them. The wind was slightly stronger up here, and smelled salty as it came in off the Sea. It blew through his hair, and refreshed him. He shut his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest. He took a deep breath, and for the first time in many years, he felt at peace.    

A little bit later, he clambered back down to find Gimli sat on his flet. "Where've you been?" he asked. 

Legolas just grinned. "Looking out over our new home Gimli. It's a wonderful view up there. Want to see?"   
"You know I'll never get up there." 

Legolas laughed. "No, suppose not. Come on, we've got to get the rest of our belongings off the ship."

"Alright, I'm coming." They climbed back down the rope ladder and headed back to the beach. 

Legolas went on board and started collecting their things. Gimli waited on the shore. He came back up onto the deck and chucked the bag off. Gimli dodged it. "Watch it Elf!"

Legolas laughed. "If you don't want to get hit, then move!" He threw another bag, and Gimli had to run, which was rather difficult, considering his age. 

"Unless you had forgotten Legolas, I am getting older whilst you remain young. I can't run as much I used to be able to."

Soon, everything was off, and they picked it all up. "How much have you brought?" Gimli asked as they heaved it all up the beach. 

"Just the necessities."

"Legolas, I hate to tell you this, but this is not a necessity!" Gimli held up a bridle. "You can ride without any of these things."

"That was Arods', of course it is a necessity."

"Hmph, maybe." Legolas grinned at the disgruntled Dwarfs' retreating back, and ran up the beach with everything on his back or in his hands. 

"Quit showing off!"

They reached their homes once again, and started to put everything away. Every now and then, one would have to go to the other to give him something. 

"Gimli, don't you know how to pack anything?" Legolas called down, holding up a very crumpled shirt that belonged to Gimli. 

"Yes, why?"  
Legolas jumped down and held out the shirt. "This is a prime example of your amazing packing skills."

Gimli snatched it out of his hands and stormed back into his cave. Legolas managed to hold back his laugh and climbed back up to his flet. 

The days seemed to fly by as they settled in. Soon, they had been there a week, and neither could believe it. "A week? That's impossible!" Gimli exclaimed when he was told. 

Legolas, even though he was finally in his paradise, was still sad. There had been no sign of Beinlóth anywhere. He knew she was there, as Galadriel had told him she had often seen her, walking in the woods with her friends. Many others had said they knew her, but none knew where she was. 

One day, he wandered down to the beach to have some time alone. He sat down on the sand and breathed in the fresh scent of the Sea. He smiled to himself. He could quite easily sit here for hours, watching and listening to the water crashing along the shoreline. He looked at the bracelet round his wrist. 

She had promised. She had sworn to him that she would await him in Lothlórien. But she had broken that promise. He felt as if he should be angry with her. But he wasn't. He still cared for her just the same. 

"Legolas."

A soft voice shook him out of his reverie. He looked round. But the beach was empty.

"Legolas."     

He stood up and looked back the way he had come. There was no one there, but he could feel someone watching him. 

"Legolas."   
"Who's there?" he called out. 

"Don't you know me?" He spun round. The voice had come from his left-hand side. 

"Hello Legolas," Beinlóth said softly. 

He just stared at her. His voice had deserted him.

"Say something," she said softly.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked coldly. 

She shrank under his steely gaze. Those eyes, once so warm and friendly, had turned cold and hard. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" she asked. 

"I would have been, if we were in Lothlórien, and had gone back in time many, many years. Then yes, I would be extremely pleased to see you. I never thought our next meeting after I left Lothlórien would be on the shores of Valinor. So I don't know if I am pleased to see you or not."

"Legolas, I'm sorry. Just let me explain."   
"There is nothing to explain. You promised Beinlóth. You promised you would wait for me. And you broke that promise." He turned away and started to walk back up the beach. 

"Because I had to!" she called after him. "To protect you!"

He spun back round. "Protect me? Beinlóth, I don't need protecting, not any more."   
"You did then. Please, just listen to me." 

"Alright then." He stopped walking. "What did I need protecting from?"   
"Me."

"You? Oh don't be ridiculous. Why did I need protecting from you."  

"It's all to do with my life in Milathon."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Legolas. I have that curse upon me…"  
"It doesn't matter here! It cannot hurt you here, not any more." He walked back down to her. "This is Valinor Beinlóth. Not Middle-Earth. The curse was lifted when you left those shores."

"Exactly, that was why I left. I couldn't risk your life."   
"I would only get hurt if we went to Mirkwood, which we didn't. We never got a chance."   
"Legolas, you have to understand. I didn't belong in Lothlórien. I was an outsider."

Celeborns' words came back to Legolas. 

*Flashback

(Legolas' P.O.V.)

"She felt out of place, an outsider."

_"Well who made her feel that way?" Legolas demanded, glaring at the Lord in front of him._

_Celeborn removed his hand from Legolas shoulder. "No one Legolas. She just felt she did not belong here. If she belonged anywhere, it was Mirkwood, but she could not go there, as you know."   
"I shouldn't have left," Legolas said softly, sinking back into his chair. "I should have stayed here, with her. She needed me, and I abandoned her again." He hung his head in his hands.  _

_"You did not abandon anybody," Celeborn assured him, crouching beside him. "You know you had to remain with the Fellowship. It was your duty, and you cannot deny duty Legolas."_

_"But for almost 80 years, she was my duty," he told him, looking up. "I promised her parents that I would look after her, protect her, and I have failed. What use am I really, if I can't even keep a promise to my best friends?"_

_"Do not say that Legolas. Everyone has a purpose in life. You believed that yours was to protect her, but perhaps it wasn't. You may not even have completed your necessary task yet. We all have something to do in our lifetime here, and I believe that yours was to be in the Fellowship, to help save Middle-Earth. You have completed that now."_

_"But how can I go on without her?"_

_"It will be hard, but you have many friends that will help and support you. You must now return to Mirkwood to see you family, and so that Gimli can go back to Erebor. Then, you will both return to your new homes. Gimli back to the __Glittering__Caves__ and you to Ithilien.__ When the times comes, you shall also go over the Sea to Valinor. She is waiting for you there."_

*End of Flashback  
  


"Why did you feel that way?" he asked. 

"I belonged in either Mirkwood or Milathon, and I could not return to either. I waited a while for you, but soon, it just got too much. I had to leave. I didn't even know if you would ever return to me." She sniffed away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Legolas' heart softened at her expression. "Beinlóth I'm sorry, I just…I missed you."

She stroked his cheek. "And I missed you. I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone, and then you came along. That time I saw you in the stable, I just…liked you, a lot. You were one like me, and you appeared to know me. That gave me great comfort. Then, when Milathon was attacked, and we had to run, my heart broke. I knew I might never see you again. Gwaloth died, and my whole world seemed to collapse around me. I had lost my two closest friends, and only had the horses. I went to Lothlórien, and made many new friends, but it wasn't enough. I needed you Legolas, and there was nothing I could do to get you. I felt lonely, scared, and angry. Angry that I couldn't go to Mirkwood, angry that you didn't come to Lothlórien. Then you arrived with the Fellowship, and my world seemed fixed again. That month we spent together was the happiest time of my life. Yet I still felt separated from the rest of the world. And in some respects, I still do. I…"

But she was cut off as Legolas pulled her close to him in a searing kiss. His arms held her round her waist and her arms slipped round his neck. 

"Forget it," he told her when they parted. "We're together now, and that's all that matters. As long as you are here with me, that is all I care about. You don't have to tell me anything." He kissed her again.       

"Very well," she whispered, her forehead against his. "I'm with you now. That's all that matters."

"Yes," he replied. 

"That's all that matters."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 18, the last chapter coming as soon as I get enough reviews. 6, I think we'll say this time. Thank you! ^_^

~Lainfaer~ 

P.S. New story coming very soon!


	18. Last Entry

LAST CHAPTER!!!! It's here at last! 

It is very, very short. And the diary is back! After quite a long absence. I know it is quite unlikely that it would have survived all these years, but hey, never mind! 

Did anyone go on that website I showed you? Basically, people on LiveJounral.com are saying that Beinlóth is a Mary-Sue. Does anyone here agree with that? Please tell me in a review. Thanks. ^_^ 

~Lainfaer~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elerrina- Of course they're together again! I couldn't keep them apart! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

ElvenStar5- Ok, your review counts as 3 then. That's why I updated! I know...clash of emotions is always good! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Morgaine of Ithil- Aww…please don't cry! At least they're happy now! I hope this chapter makes a good ending for you. ^_^

Jade3086- Thank you very much. I hope you like this last chapter as much. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 18: Last Entry.

Dear Crystal,

He's here. He is finally here with me, where we both belong. He was quite angry with me at first, for leaving Middle-Earth, but once I had explained everything, he was fine about it. 

I know it has been many days since I last wrote in here, but time seems to have no meaning here. The days just sweep by like leaves fluttering in the wind, and the years pass by, each season mingling into the next. 

Legolas says that one day, he and I will marry! Can you believe it? I'm going to marry the Prince of Mirkwood! He is not a ruler here, but still regarded highly, and he says I will be Princess! I cannot believe it. 

We are finally together, and nothing is ever going to tear us apart again. We are strong now, and our hearts are bonded forever in this paradise. One day, his family will also join us, and then we will all live happily together. Sounds like some sort of fairy tale doesn't it? I am the 'damsel in distress', and he is my 'knight in shining armour'. It's incredible really. I thought I was doomed to remain forever in Milathon, then in the space of just a couple of weeks, my life was completely turned around. And I am glad it was. 

This will probably be my last entry in the diary. I have no pages left. I will only add special events that happen, e.g. our wedding! I cannot wait! It is going to be marvellous. 

So, it is good-bye now, dear Crystal. Throughout my entire life, you have been my dearest companion. You have known all my secrets, and I shall never let you go. Good-bye, for the last time Crystal. 

Beinlóth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All over! Aww…..

Was it a good story? I certainly hope so. I hope you enjoyed it and please go and see what other stories I have posted. I've done a lot of updating and putting new stories on tonight, so go have a peek. Thanks. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


End file.
